<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When the Gods Fall by branbran</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144392">When the Gods Fall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/branbran/pseuds/branbran'>branbran</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Camp Jupiter (Percy Jackson), Dark Percy, Demigods, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Happy Ending, Mild Language, Poseidon is a jerk, Powerful Percy Jackson, Sally Jackson Dies, Sassy Percy Jackson, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 23:40:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37,320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/branbran/pseuds/branbran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy Jackson and the Olympians AU. </p><p>You should never trust a God who has made a sacred oath - they can and will break it, knowing that Styx wouldn't dare punish an immortal. </p><p>When Zeus broke his sacred pact, his daughter was the one who paid for it. And when Poseidon broke his, Sally Jackson died in childbirth.</p><p>Percy grows up in foster care, jaded and desperate for love, but Poseidon wants nothing to do with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>288</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first story, so I hope you enjoy!</p><p>Also I promise this is going to be a super fun and cute story, I have a lot of plans for Percy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Give it back!!” a young boy yelled, tears springing to his eyes. “Percy give it back to me now!”</p>
<p>Percy Jackson, the boy in question, was currently sprinting down the stairs of a rickety old staircase. He jumped the last few steps, grabbed his backpack from where it was lying on the floor, and dashed out the door.</p>
<p>OOF!</p>
<p>Or not. </p>
<p>“Perseus Jackson! What do you think you’re doing!” Percy gritted his teeth. He hated that name. He looked up to the cold, black eyes of the woman he had crashed into.</p>
<p>“Nothing, Martha, I was just-”</p>
<p>The young boy ran up behind him, panting.</p>
<p>“Mom!! Percy stole my book!” he cried, tears now freely running down his cherubic cheeks. His curly blonde hair framed his large, blue eyes, which were glistening with tears. </p>
<p>“That’s not true, you bitc-” </p>
<p>“Percy! How dare you speak to your brother that way!” The woman, Martha hissed. “Give Cecil his book back, right now”</p>
<p>“It’s my book. It’s my textbook for Latin class. In fact, does Cecil even know how to read yet?” Percy snapped.</p>
<p>Before Martha could make another cutting comment towards him, Cecil cut in. “You don’t need it anyways,” he responded with a smirk. “As if you’re going to pass Latin anyways.”</p>
<p>Just as Percy was about to do something, like strangle the young boy in front of him, Martha grabbed Percy by the scruff of the neck and shoved him out the door. </p>
<p>The last thing Percy saw was the heavy wooden door slam in his face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Family issues again?” Grover asked with a sympathetic frown. </p>
<p>Percy and Grover were following the rest of their class to the large, orange school bus that was parked at the curb right outside their school. Percy had actually started the day excited - Latin was one of his favourite classes, and Mr. Brunner’s field trip was bound to be more interesting than another day of algebra formulas and boring history lectures. </p>
<p>“He’s not my real brother,” Percy snapped. “And she’s not my real mother. I just live with them.”</p>
<p>“In foster care. He’s your foster brother. And she’s your foster mother.” Grover responded quietly. </p>
<p>Seeing the look on Percy’s face, he quickly changed the subject. </p>
<p>Percy was grateful for Grover, his only friend at school. Ever since Percy transferred to Yancy Academy at the beginning of the year, the two misfits had stuck together. Percy, the designated foster care child, and Grover, the poor coward who looked way too old to be in grade 7. But together, somehow they made it work. Bullies also quickly learned that Percy was not someone to mess with.</p>
<p>Soon, they were on the way to the National History Museum.</p>
<p>Once there, Percy’s day only got worse. Even though it was kind of interesting to hear Mr Brunner talk about the different Greek Gods and the Greek heroes, he couldn't help but feel like Mrs. Dodds, their math teacher who was also a chaperone on this particular trip, wanted to kill him more than she usually did. This left him with a feeling of uneasiness that wouldn’t go away.</p>
<p>For some reason, Mrs. Dodds hated him. Sure, Percy wasn’t the best student, but he didn’t think that he had done anything that would explain how she glared at him with her horrible, bottomless eyes. Or how she would try to punish him for every single fight he had with Nancy Bobofit, as if he were the one who started them.</p>
<p>Now, Percy tried to ignore the burning sensation at the back of his neck and tried not to imagine the short, stout, leather-clad math teacher trapping him in detention after class and murdering him. </p>
<p>“... can you tell me why, Percy?”</p>
<p>Crap. He had missed Mr Brunner’s question. He was tempted to give a smartass comment, but he actually liked Mr Brunner.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry sir, I wasn’t listening.” He said, cheeks burning.</p>
<p>Mr Brunner gave him a deeply disappointed look.</p>
<p>“Well, Percy. You’ll have to do better than that for the exam that’s coming up.”</p>
<p>Percy seethed in anger and in disappointment. At himself, at Mr Brunner and Mrs Dodds, but mostly at himself. It was at times like this that he thought it would have been better to have died with his mother, at childbirth. He hated the fact that he was stupid, with his ADHD and his dyslexia, and how he was stuck with a “mother” and “siblings” who didn’t love him or want him. Sometimes Percy deluded himself with dreams and hopes of his father, who apparently was still alive. He dreamed of a rich, powerful man, who would someday come back for him, and tell him that he loved him, hug him. </p>
<p>But right now Percy faced reality. Reality was that if Percy didn’t pass his classes, he would be kicked out of Yancy Academy, and no other schools would want him next year. Then he would grow up to be homeless and/or dead somewhere. Before he could commit himself to paying attention to the rest of Mr Brunner’s lecture, Grover nudged him.</p>
<p>“Pst. Hey Perce, I really need to talk to you about something,” he said, his eyes darting around nervously. “Later, though.”</p>
<p>Why did Grover seem nervous? He almost seemed as though he was expecting an attack or something.</p>
<p>“Yeah, sure, man.”</p>
<p>Later at lunch, Percy and Grover sat at the edge of the fountain, away from the others. A huge storm was brewing above them, the grey clouds swirling menacingly, as they had been for several weeks now. They watched the typical New York traffic slowly trickle past them.</p>
<p>Percy said, “So, what did you want to talk about?”</p>
<p>Grover blanched a little and put down his half-eaten sandwich on his lap. Uh-oh. If Grover was putting his food down, then it must be serious.</p>
<p>“Percy…”</p>
<p>Before he could continue, a shadow fell over their faces. Percy looked up. It was Mrs Dodds.</p>
<p>“Now, honey,” she said with a saccharine smile. “Come with me.”</p>
<p>Percy looked at Grover questioningly. He didn’t think that he’d done anything today to earn the ire of Mrs Dodds, but hey. It was like he said, Mrs Dodds hated him. Percy shrugged and stood up. What was one more detention?</p>
<p>Grover shook his head frantically, eyes wide. </p>
<p>“Please Mrs Dodds, I’m sure Percy-”</p>
<p>Mrs Dodds cut him off. “Now, honey.”</p>
<p>She beckoned Percy back towards the entrance.</p>
<p>All he could do was follow her, shrugging helplessly at Grover who was desperately trying to get Mr Brunner’s attention.</p>
<p>Inside the museum, Mrs Dodds was leaning against a Greek statue. Percy felt a shiver go down his spine, at the look in her eye, which was completely unreasonable. She was just a teacher, an old lady. She couldn’t actually do anything to him, right?</p>
<p>“Perseus Jackson…” She hissed, a strange growling sound coming from her throat. Her eyes were locked onto him. “You must be strong, child… I could smell you even from Hades’ realm.”</p>
<p>Percy backed away slowly, his mind racing. He wasn’t a stranger to adults who had dipped their fingers into mind-altering substances. Mrs Dodds had obviously had her share of hallucinogens today. Now, what was the best course of action? Maybe he should just indulge her. Also, he was sure he didn’t smell that bad. </p>
<p>“Hades’ realm? So, that’s where you’re from? Wow, really suits you, huh?” Percy blurted, without thinking.</p>
<p>Her eyes screamed murder, and she bared her teeth. Belatedly, Percy thought that maybe he should learn to hold his tongue in the future.</p>
<p>Slowly, her eyes began to glow, and large, leathery wings sprouted from her back. Percy stared uncomprehendingly at the shreds of her leather jacket falling to the ground. Her fingers sprouted into talons, and her teeth stretched into fangs. </p>
<p>Before he could react, Mr Brunner rolled into the room, his eyes taking in the situation grimly.</p>
<p>‘Mr Brunner!’ Percy wanted to scream. Was he seeing the same thing Percy was seeing?</p>
<p>With one swift movement, Mr Brunner took out a pen from the lapel of his jacket and tossed it to Percy. </p>
<p>“Uncap it, Percy!”</p>
<p>Percy did.</p>
<p>And suddenly, in the place of the pen, was a gleaming, bronze sword.</p>
<p>“Die, honey!” Mrs Dodds - the bat creature thing flew right at him.</p>
<p>Time slowed down, and Percy felt his heart stop. Watching the saliva dripping down from Mrs Dodds yellowing fangs, he did what felt most natural. He swung the sword and took off her head in one swift movement. </p>
<p>She exploded in a shower of yellow dust, leaving the smell of sulfur, as well as the feeling that Percy would never be safe again. The beautiful bronze sword clattered onto the floor, echoing in the large chamber.</p>
<p>He didn’t realize he was crouched on the ground, shaking, until he felt a hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>Percy looked up into the worried eyes of Mr Brunner.</p>
<p>“Come, Percy. We have a lot to talk about.”</p>
<p>Percy sat in Mr Brunner’s office back at Yancy Academy, his hands wrapped around a mug of chamomile tea. He stared blankly at the small, white flowers drifting around in the water. </p>
<p>Grover paced around the office, chewing at his nails nervously, speaking frantically with Mr Brunner who sat opposite of Percy. </p>
<p>“... A kindly one! From the Underworld, I knew she was a monster, I should have done something! I-” </p>
<p>Mr Brunner held up a hand. “You did admirably, Grover Underwood. You alerted me as soon as there was trouble. Percy is safe.”</p>
<p>Percy couldn’t understand what was happening. He had killed his teacher. Who was actually a bat monster. And now his best friend and favourite teacher were acting like this was supposed to happen. </p>
<p>Mr Brunner turned to Percy, his eyes solemn. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, child. There is so much you don’t know, so much I need to explain. Perhaps if you had known earlier, you would have been more prepared for what happened today. Let me start at the beginning.”</p>
<p>Percy nodded. Grover stopped pacing and sat as well, looking at Percy anxiously.</p>
<p>“Percy. You know how this year we have been discussing the Greek gods, and the ancient Greek myths.”</p>
<p>Percy nodded again. “Yeah, like Zeus and Poseidon and Hera and all those people.”</p>
<p>A loud rumble came from the sky, making the grey storm clouds seem even more menacing. Mr Brunner looked up to the sky anxiously. Grover whimpered. </p>
<p>“Gods. They are not people, Perseus, they are Gods. You mustn't forget the distinction between mortals and immortals.”</p>
<p>Percy grew angry and leapt to his feet.</p>
<p>“Is your stupid Latin class all you care about? I killed my teacher today, who also happened to be a bat creature who tried to kill me, and you knew I would be in danger! And you did nothing to help me, all you did was give me a pen!” </p>
<p>His chest heaving, Percy felt tears spring to his eyes.</p>
<p>Mr Brunner’s eyes look weary. Suddenly, he looked a lot older than Percy thought he was. </p>
<p>When he spoke, his voice was hoarse. “Perseus… I am sorry for everything you’ve been though. Such is the life of a half blood. There is only so much I can do for you poor children…”</p>
<p>Suddenly feeling exhausted and lightheaded, Percy sat down.</p>
<p>“Tell me everything.”</p>
<p>And Mr Brunner did. </p>
<p>About the ancient Greek Gods and the Greek monsters who were apparently real, and still a major player in Western civilization. About how apparently all those myths he had been learning about throughout the year were all real, not myths, but history. </p>
<p>And the scary thing was, Percy could actually believe it. It explained Mrs Dodds, and the one-eyed man he saw when he was younger. It maybe even explained the aquarium he flooded in grade 4, or the bus he exploded the year after.</p>
<p>“But Mr Brunner… what are you then? What am I? And Grover - I still don’t understand.” </p>
<p>Mr Brunner and Grover shared a look. Wordlessly, Grover shed his pants and his running shoes, and flattened out his hair a little. Percy believed everything that Mr Brunner had told him, but it was still a shock to his core to find out that his best friend had donkey legs. And teeny tiny horns coming from his head.</p>
<p>“You’re a… you’re a…” Percy stuttered.</p>
<p>“A satyr.” Grover supplied. “And Mr Brunner…”</p>
<p>Percy turned to see Mr Brunner rise from his wheelchair, standing higher than an average man, the rest of his body coming out of his chair. And from the waist down, Mr Brunner was a horse. He was so large that his body pushed the table off to the side, forcing Percy to stand up.  </p>
<p>“I am a centaur.” Mr Brunner said unnecessarily. “I am Chiron, trainer of heroes.”</p>
<p>Chiron put a hand on Percy’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“And you, child, are a half blood. A demigod. A child of a Greek God, and a mortal.”</p>
<p>Now this Percy couldn’t believe. </p>
<p>“Me? A child of a God.” He said in disbelief. “You know, I think I would have known if I was half-god. I mean, I’m not special in any way. I don’t feel… godly.”</p>
<p>Grover cut in and said with a rush, “But you do know, Percy. You suspected. Why do you think the Kindly One was in school this year? Monsters are attracted to the scent of demigods, and their scent only gets stronger the more you realize the truth about yourself.”</p>
<p>Before Percy could make sense of what he had just learned, Chiron cleared his throat.<br/>
“I promise, Percy, that you will learn more soon enough. But we must leave now, we have already lingered here for too long.”</p>
<p>Grover was already putting on his pants and shoes, and Chiron eased himself back into his wheelchair box. </p>
<p>“Where are we going?” Percy demanded.</p>
<p>“Camp Half Blood.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After convincing a teacher to act as their personal driver (“It’s called the mist, Percy, you will learn it eventually”), Percy was dropped off at his house to grab anything he wanted to take with him to camp. Apparently Chiron decided that Percy had no need of finishing his school year. </p>
<p>“Will I be coming back?” Percy had asked Chiron, thinking of the cold, unwelcoming atmosphere of his home. Chiron, with a knowing glint in his eyes had responded, “Many campers can and do stay at Camp Half-Blood all-year round.”</p>
<p>So now Percy was shoving as much as he could into a large box - not that he had much. Clothes, underclothes, his school stuff, and a small box. The small box contained a few pictures of a beautiful, smiling woman - his mother, as well as a small, dried sand dollar. </p>
<p>Not wanting to bring anything else with him, Percy left the house key on the front table, closed the door, and joined Grover and Chiron in the car. He was secretly glad his foster family wasn’t home. Percy hated goodbyes, not that he had anything he wanted to say to them anyways. </p>
<p>“Let’s go.” He said, and they hit the road. </p>
<p>Throughout the drive, Chiron and Grover continued to explain more about demigods and Camp Half-Blood. Percy felt marginally better knowing that there were kids at camp just like him, who also had ADHD and dyslexia. Maybe he could fit in here.</p>
<p>“But Chiron, in the myths, the Gods used to have demigod children all the time. Like, I remember learning about at least 10 kids of Zeus alone. How come you said there are only a hundred or so at Camp Half Blood?”</p>
<p>Chiron shifted in his seat. Percy suspected that his fake wheelchair wasn’t too comfortable, especially when shoved into the other teacher’s tiny sedan.</p>
<p>“Well, some kids are born from minor gods, such as Nemesis. They are usually not too powerful, and could go their entire lives not knowing who they really are. And Camp Half Blood is not the only camp for demigods there is, you know. There are thousands of demigods in other camps all over the world”</p>
<p>Percy was surprised. “Really? Then why am I going to Camp Half-Blood, and I don’t know, not some other camp in New York?”</p>
<p>Chiron laughed. “Camp Half-Blood is the only one in New York. Besides, you would not fit in at the other camps, Percy. Camp-Half blood is for children with Greek gods as parents. There is Camp Jupiter for Roman demigods in San Francisco, as well as camps for Norse gods, Egyptian gods… Demigods are everywhere, if you know how to look.”</p>
<p>Percy wanted to press for more information about the different camps (weren’t the Greek and Roman gods the same gods? How could they have different kinds of children? And how did they know that his godly parent was Greek, anyways?), but Grover jumped into the conversation.</p>
<p>“Also Percy, there’s one more thing you should know. When you mentioned Zeus having a lot of children in the past, that is true.” He looked at Chiron. “But some years ago, there was a war. Greek Half-blood children of Zeus and Poseidon against half-blood children of Hades. The Big Three Brothers. Zeus and Poseidon’s children won, but due to the war, so much was lost. Afterwards, they swore a sacred oath to never have children again. Their children are much too powerful, you see, and could cause insurmountable damage to our world.”</p>
<p>“Oh, but that’s good then, right?” Percy asked. “If their children really are that dangerous, then it’s better for them to not have children at all.”</p>
<p>“Ah yes, but Zeus broke his oath, many years ago, with a television starlet. He sired a little girl named Thalia.” Chiron supplied.</p>
<p>Percy felt a flare of concern. “But… you just said children of Zeus started wars. I thought that the oath prevented him from having kids!”</p>
<p>“Yes, Percy, but the nature of promises sworn on the River Styx is… finicky to say the least.” Chiron said, giving Percy an inscrutable look. “We are never sure how the punishments from Styx will manifest. But I promise you, Thalia will not be the last child of the Big Three born, oath or no oath. That is the nature of gods.”</p>
<p>Soon, they left the bustling nature of central New York and started passing by quaint farm houses, and acres of trees. </p>
<p>“We are almost there.” Chiron said, leaning forward, as if in anticipation. Percy also noticed Grover looking more eager the further they drove. “It has been so long since we have been back at camp.”</p>
<p>A thought suddenly struck Percy. “Wait… Chiron, Grover. Were you guys at Yancy Academy for the entire year... Because of me?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Percy. Grover was there first, and he called me as soon as he realized how powerful you are. It has been a while since I have made a house call for a potential camper.”</p>
<p>Percy swallowed a lump in his throat. He asked the question that had been stuck in his mind for hours now. “Chiron… Do you know who my father is? I mean, if i’m really as powerful as you say, then my father must be powerful as well, right? So you must have an idea of who he is.”</p>
<p>Chiron said without looking at him, “No one knows who your father is except for him. You will know who it is when he claims you.”</p>
<p>Chiron was lying to him, Percy realized. He knew who his father was, and for some reason he didn’t want to tell him.</p>
<p>But there was no time for that now. The driver pulled up beside a grove of pine trees, and they got out. Percy wasn’t sure what Chiron did, but a second later, the driver was headed back in the direction they came from, back to Yancy. He followed them up the hill, until they reached the top, where a large pine tree stood, standing proudly.</p>
<p>“Percy,” Chiron said. “Welcome to Camp Half-Blood.”</p>
<p>The view took his breath away. The camp was huge - There was an open-air pavilion, an amphitheatre, and an arena, all done the style of Ancient Greece. They were surrounded by groves of trees surrounded by gently rolling hills, a stream. </p>
<p>It was the most beautiful place Percy had ever seen. </p>
<p>They headed down towards a large, white building with a wraparound porch. As they passed, Percy saw campers decked out in bright orange t-shirts, playing volleyball, racing up a lava wall, and sparring. As Percy passed by they all stopped and stared at him, whispering. He stared back at them unabashedly, his sea-green stare making them turn away. </p>
<p>They reached the wraparound porch, where a short, stout man was sitting in a Hawaiian shirt. He sat across the table from a different satyr, playing a game. The man almost looked like a cherub, with his chubby face, red nose, and curly black hair. He looked disdainfully at Percy as they approached, and nodded to Chiron.</p>
<p>“So this is the boy who kept you away for so long, Chiron.” The man said, peering closely at Percy’s face. “Oh I see… Yes, I understand now.” </p>
<p>Percy cleared his throat, uncomfortable with the sudden scrutiny. “I’m sorry, sir. What is it exactly that you understand? And why were those kids staring at me just now?”</p>
<p>“There is one more thing I haven’t told you yet,” Chiron admitted. “The reason why the other campers were staring at you, Percy, is because they are awaiting a hero.”</p>
<p>Percy waited for him to continue, but Chiron only looked at him.</p>
<p>Percy broke the silence. “What do you mean waiting for a hero? And why do they think it’s me?”</p>
<p>Chiron sighed. “A few weeks ago, the Master Bolt was stolen - the symbol of Zeus’ power. No one knows who stole it or why, but regardless, Zeus needs it back. He sent out several of his children to search for it - Apollo, Artemis, Ares, and Athena. None of them were successful.”</p>
<p>“Alright,” Percy said slowly. “Now what does this have to do with me?”</p>
<p>“After his godly children were unsuccessful, Zeus decided a demigod would have more success. You see, demigods can go anywhere, challenge anyone, as long as they are brave enough. Gods, however, cannot go on each other’s territories without permission. So Zeus decided to send his daughter, Thalia, on a mission to retrieve his Master Bolt. However, when she went to get a prophecy from the Oracle, it stated that she would need another camper on her team, a young boy, who would arrive at camp in the coming weeks. A camper of which the mission would fail without. And you, Percy, are the only new camper who has arrived for months.”</p>
<p>“Woah, back up.” Percy shook his head, feeling out of his depth. He had just arrived a few minutes ago and now they were talking about sending him on a mission? “Still, how are you sure that it’s me? Another camper could arrive, say, tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Chiron looked steadily at him. “I believe that it is you, Percy. The other lines of the prophecy only make me more sure of that fact.”</p>
<p>Before Percy could ask about the other lines of the prophecy, the cherubic man yawned exaggeratedly. </p>
<p>“Well, I think the boy knows enough for now, Chiron. Peter Johnson, welcome to camp, my name is Mr D, Dionysus, if you will, blah blah blah. Someone please show him to Cabin 11. Now get out of my face.”</p>
<p>And that was Percy’s introduction to Camp Half Blood.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grover led Percy to the cabins, where he would be staying. There were 12 in total, one for each Olympian. After passing by several opulently decorated cabins (“That one there is Aphrodite’s kids, obviously”), they reached a cabin that looked just like, well, a normal summer camp cabin. Grover knocked on the door.</p><p>An older teen opened the door. He was tall, blonde, and incredibly handsome. However, there was a long, deep scar that ran across his face, giving him an almost demented appearance. But that changed when he smiled.</p><p>“Grover, man!” the teen said, giving him a grin. “You’re back from the mission! Chiron already filled me in.”</p><p>He turned his smile to Percy and introduced himself. </p><p>“I’m Luke, the head counsellor for Cabin 11, Hermes’ kids. You must be the guys everyone’s been waiting for.”</p><p>“Uh, yeah, I guess I am,” Percy responded, flushing. He wasn’t used to the attention of cool, older guys like Luke. </p><p>“Well, come on in and I’ll introduce you and get you settled in.”</p><p>Luke ushered him inside the cabin, and Percy waved goodbye to Grover. Inside, was filled to the brim with kids, many of them with Luke’s mischievous smile. </p><p>“Everyone, this is Percy. He’s new to camp, so make him feel welcome.” Luke said, with a hint of warning in his voice. </p><p>“So, is he the one?” a boy piped up. “He’s going on Thalia’s mission?”</p><p>“It seems like it, yes,” Luke responded, his voice even. </p><p>The mood in the cabin shifted. They started to whisper amongst each other, shooting Percy resentful looks.</p><p>“But he’s just a kid!” someone else protested. “Who’s his godly parent, anyways?”</p><p>“He’s undetermined.” </p><p>The cabin went silent, and then exploded into yelling and sounds of protest.</p><p>“Silence!” Luke yelled. The entire cabin quieted immediately. Percy was impressed by the amount of respect he held amongst the group of rowdy teens. </p><p>“Look,” he said, his voice stern. “I know you guys are upset. But none of this is Percy’s fault. I expect you to make him feel welcome.”</p><p>Luke quickly showed him towards his sleeping bag, and just as quickly as they went in, Luke ushered Percy back out of the cabin.</p><p>“What was that?” Percy demanded. He did understand what had happened. “They seem almost… angry at me, for some reason. Did I do something?”</p><p>Luke put a hand on his shoulder and started guiding him in the direction of the sword fighting arena. </p><p>“Percy, you have to understand that some of these kids have been at camp for years. It’s every demigod's dream to get a mission. It’s their only chance to prove themselves to the gods. Did you see how many kids were in that cabin? Not all of them are Hermes’. Many of them just don’t get claimed, never get claimed. They believe that if they get a mission, their godly parent will be proud enough to claim them. This mission was the first one to be issued in years - they were all hoping for a chance.” Luke’s voice had gone bitter. </p><p>“Oh…” Percy felt horrible. He couldn’t imagine what it would be like, waiting for years for a chance to get claimed by their parent, only for that chance to be stolen by a random unclaimed 12 year old kid who came out of nowhere. “I didn’t mean…”</p><p>Luke forced a smile. “Look, Percy. Like I said, it’s not your fault. They’ll get over it. Soon they’ll realize that going on missions, trying to earn the approval of their parents just isn’t worth it.”</p><p>Percy wondered if Luke spoke from experience. His gaze drifted to his scar, the mark looked more raw and angry up close.</p><p>Luke, seeming to realize Percy’s thoughts, said, “Yes, I got the scar from the last mission I did… I got careless. My father, Hermes, had already claimed me at that point but… I wanted to make him proud.”</p><p>His eyes were sad and hard. “Anyways, that’s a thing of the past. I’m done with missions now.”</p><p>Looking ahead, Percy saw that they had reached the sword fighting area. It was empty. Luke led him to a small shed off to the side which was filled with weapons: swords, spear, shields, helmets, and everything else needed to fight to the death. </p><p>He started rifling through the pile of swords. “Since you’re going on your mission soon, it’s a good idea to start getting you trained. You have the right build for a swordsman, let’s start with that.”</p><p>After trying dozens of swords, he finally found one that would do. It didn’t feel right like the one that he had killed Mrs Dodds with, but it would be fine for training. </p><p>They walked back into the centre of the arena. Luke led Percy through some basic techniques and exercises. Percy discovered that he was a good teacher - he pushed him hard, but was also incredibly patient and kind with him. The moves came naturally to Percy, and they continued to train. Finally, Luke called him to stop.</p><p>“Wow, Percy. I have to say, you’re great for a beginner. After a little more training, you might be better than me - or even better than Thalia!” Luke said, grinning at him. </p><p>“Who’s better than me?” A voice called.</p><p>Percy turned as saw two girls walking towards them. One of them, the one who spoke - Thalia, was around Luke’s age. She had short black hair and electric blue eyes. Unlike the other campers who wore the standard orange camp t-shirts, she had a black leather jacket, black ripped jeans, and a chunky pair of Doc Martens. The other girl was around Percy’s age, with long blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. </p><p>Luke clapped Percy on the back. “Thals, Annabeth, this is Percy Jackson. He just arrived today. Percy, Thalia and Annabeth. They would have greeted you today, but they were on border control.”</p><p>Both girls looked at Percy, assessing him. He shifted a little under their scrutiny. </p><p>“Hey guys! It’s nice to meet you.” He said, a little awkwardly. </p><p>Thalia finished her once over of him and shifted her angry gaze towards Luke.</p><p>“Is this some sort of joke, Luke?” she demanded. Small sparks flew from her body. Percy took a step back.</p><p>Luke held up his hands. “Thals, even Chiron says he’s the one. He’s the only one to come to camp in months. We just trained for a bit, and he has potential. Like I said, he could be better than even you one day.”</p><p>She seemed to want to say something else, but changing her mind, she spun on her heel and stalked away. Once again, Percy was left feeling like he had done something wrong.</p><p>Luke sighed, running his hands through his hair. “Look, I have to go after her. Percy, it’s not your fault. She’s just been kind of a mess since the bolt was stolen. Annabeth, could you…” His voice trailed off as he dashed in the direction that Thalia went. </p><p>That left Percy with Annabeth. He knew Thalia was a child of Zeus, but he wondered if he should be more afraid of Annabeth. Her eyes were just terrifying. She looked at him as if she already knew everything about him, his most embarrassing secrets, his darkest thoughts. </p><p>“Don’t mind her,” Annabeth finally said. “Luke is right, she’s been a mess since the Master Bolt has been stolen. There’s a lot of pressure on her - She wants to be the one who gets it back for Zeus.” </p><p>Percy felt a pang of sympathy for her. He couldn’t imagine having the Lord of the Skies as a father. The pressure to be the best, to do the best, would be unbearable. </p><p>“Also,” Annabeth continued hesitantly, “I think she’s a little upset that you’re... I mean, when we heard the prophecy, we thought that it would be someone a little more older... Maybe someone from another camp who had fought in battles before.”</p><p>“So she thinks that I’m going to be a liability.” Percy supplied. “Because of my age, and the fact that I have no training whatsoever.”</p><p>Annabeth blinked. “What do you mean you have no training whatsoever?”</p><p>“I mean, I’ve only fought with a sword once before.”</p><p>“What about with a spear?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“A knife?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Then where have you been staying before now?”</p><p>“In Manhattan, with my foster mom.”</p><p>‘“... Who’s your godly parent?”</p><p>“I just found out that I was a half blood this morning.”</p><p>Annabeth just stared at him blankly for a minute before just sighing. </p><p>“... Have you had the grand tour yet?” She asked.</p><p>Percy shook his head. Annabeth muttered something about Luke not having his priorities straight.</p><p>“Well, I’ll show you around, then. We can talk to Chiron after dinner.”</p><p>Camp Half Blood truly was the most beautiful place Percy had ever seen. In some ways it was like a normal summer camp, with canoeing, stables, woods, and archery. But in other ways, you could tell that it was a training facility for Greek demigods. Like with the armory, the lava wall, the sword fighting arena, the God who was also the director of the camp… </p><p>They were walking past a low cinder building when a group of three girls approached them. </p><p>“Look what we have here.” said the one in the middle. They were all wearing camo jackets, and they were all big, buff, and ugly. “A newbie. And according to what people have been saying, the one we’ve been waiting for.”</p><p>The other two girls laughed.</p><p>“Clarisse,” Annabeth warned. “Stay out of this.”</p><p>“Mind your own business, little girl.” Clarisse responded, sizing Percy up and down. “Who’s this runt, anyways?”</p><p>“Percy Jackson. Percy, this is Clarisse, daughter of Ares.”</p><p>“Ares?” Percy smirked before he registered the words coming out of his mouth. “That explains the nasty smell.”</p><p>Clarisse easily shoved Annabeth to the side and grabbed Percy in a headlock and started dragging him towards the building. “Let’s see if this little scrawny boy is hero material.”</p><p>Entering what Percy now knew to be the bathroom, Clarisse and the other two girls grabbed his head and started forcing it into the toilet boil. </p><p>Percy felt the familiar feeling of anger building up inside him, bright and burning, and struggled as hard as he could to break free from Clarisse’s grasp, but she was too strong. </p><p>Percy closed his eyes, the feeling inside him growing, becoming something brighter and stronger, something desperate to be set free. He felt the snap inside him, and all of a sudden, Clarisse and her two goons were screaming from the outside of the building. The yellow-brown water from the pipes of the washroom had exploded outwards, shoving the Ares kids out the door. The water continued its relentless pummeling, forcing them to curl up on the ground, still yelling. Percy concentrated on the feeling inside of him, tightening his gut. The water slowly trickled to a stop. </p><p>Annabeth stood at the door of the washroom, completely soaked. She stared at Percy in shock. He was completely dry. </p><p>“I… I don’t understand how…” He said in confusion. Had he been controlling the water? </p><p>They walked out of the building over to the camouflage girls. Clarisse was struggling to stand up, looking a little beat up. </p><p>“You’re dead, punk.” She snarled, her stringy brown hair plastered over her face. Her eyes burned into his. </p><p>Percy took a step towards her. </p><p>“Yeah, come find me whenever you want. I’ll be in Cabin 11.” he snarled back.</p><p>Before he could tell whether the look in her eyes was fear or not, the other two girls grabbed her by the arm and dragged her back to Cabin 5.</p><p>Annabeth and Percy stood there in silence. </p><p>She looked at him with a contemplative look.</p><p>“What?” He demanded. </p><p>Finally, she said, “Let’s go to dinner.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At dinner, Percy sat beside Luke and the other Cabin 11 kids. He asked him about Thalia and the mission.</p><p>“Oh, don’t worry, Percy!” Luke said cheerfully, forking some brisket into Percy’s plate. Percy had scraped most of his meal into the bonfire earlier. After all, he had a lot he wanted to pray for. “Thalia will come around. You are the one in the prophecy after all, so you must be an asset to the mission.”</p><p>“Thalia hates me.” Percy complained. “And so does Annabeth, and the rest of the campers. They’re angry at me because of a prophecy I haven’t even heard yet.”</p><p>Luke gave him a sympathetic frown. “Like I said, they’ll come around. The other campers will get over it. And as for Annabeth and Thalia, they’re just worried that you won’t be able to keep up. We’ll train for another week, and then you should be ready for whatever awaits you on your mission.”</p><p>Percy nodded, still not believing him. </p><p>The food was a bonus, though. It was all lean barbeque, cheeses, bread, fruits, but it was delicious. He also had a coke, but it didn’t taste as good as the ones straight from the can.</p><p>After dinner, Luke stood up and stretched. “Come on Percy, Chiron wants to talk to you in the Big House.”</p><p>They headed up to the large, white house. Percy hadn’t noticed it before, but there was a strange glow coming from the attic, and he was pretty sure he saw the curtains move. </p><p>“Luke, what-” he started. </p><p>“Not now, Percy.” Luke interrupted. They had reached the door. He pushed it open and they walked into a comfy sitting room.</p><p>Chiron, Thalia, Grover and Annabeth were already there, talking. They stopped and looked at him as he walked in, except for Grover, who gave him a half smile.</p><p>Luke smiled at them and patted Percy on the shoulder. “I’ll see you back at the Cabin, buddy. I’ll wait up for you in case you need anything.”</p><p>“Thanks, Luke.” Percy said gratefully. He felt like Luke’s kindness was the only thing getting him through this day. </p><p>Luke turned and left. </p><p>Chiron beckoned him over with a smile. “Sit, sit. How did you find camp, Percy?”</p><p>He opened his mouth to answer, but it got stuck in his throat. How did he find camp? Truth be told, he still wasn’t sure if any of this was real. Not even a day ago, he was just a normal kid, albeit a troublemaker. Now he was at a strange camp, with kids who hated him, and his dad was a god. Who had never bothered to check up on him. </p><p>Percy cleared his throat. “Overwhelming.”</p><p>Chiron nodded, clearly expecting the answer. “No worries, you’ll be settled in soon enough. Now, onto business.”</p><p>He shuffled some papers around on the low coffee table, but Percy suspected that they were just for show. </p><p>“I won’t mince words. Thalia has shown some… apprehension at the thought of you being the last member of her mission.”</p><p>Thalia, who had been sitting on one of the low couches, jumped to her feet.</p><p>“Chiron, this is crazy! He’s a child, he doesn’t know how to fight. I don’t need his help for this mission. Luke is my age, he’s trained for most of his life, you know we work well together.” She yelled.</p><p>Chiron sighed. “Of course I understand dear, but we must listen to the Oracle. Besides, Luke says the boy has strong potential. I believe his exact words were that he would one day surpass even you.”</p><p>Thalia looked like she would explode. Before she could speak, Chiron continued, “And Annabeth has filled me in on what happened earlier with Clarisse.”</p><p>This seemed to surprise her. “What happened with Clarisse?”</p><p>Percy hastily filled her in, not wanting her to grow angrier.</p><p>Thalia looked thoughtful. “Water, huh? We don’t know who the kid's parent is?”</p><p>“The kid is right here,” Percy snapped. “And my mom’s a mortal so it has to be some male god, right?”</p><p>“Yes, that is right,” Chiron nodded, his eyes focused on the coffee table. “Perhaps some minor sea deity, then.”</p><p>“You know who it is.” Percy accused. “I could tell, earlier when we were talking about my father. And right now, why aren’t you looking at me? You know who my father is.”</p><p>“Percy, like I said, no one knows for sure.” Chiron said, consoling. “We may have to wait for a couple of weeks for it to happen. </p><p>Alright, Percy thought. He’s already waited 12 years for his father. He could wait a few more weeks. Then he looked at Annabeth. She was looking at Chiron with a puzzled look on her face. He decided he would ask her about it later. </p><p>Thalia cut in, “Alright. So he has potential, if he managed to take down Clarisse on his first day. And I trust Luke’s judgement. And, well, I guess if the Oracle says it’s him then it’s him.”</p><p>She still looked reluctant, but walked towards him and held out a hand. “Let’s try this again. My name is Thalia, daughter of Zeus. And you are?”</p><p>He shook her hand gratefully. “Percy Jackson.”</p><p>She studied him a bit with her stormy eyes, and released his hand. She turned to the rest of the room.</p><p>“So, game plan.”</p><p>Thalia, Annabeth, Grover, and Percy would stay at camp for another week. Just enough time for Percy to get enough training in to stay alive on the mission. They would go West. And somehow, they would find the Master Bolt and Return it to Zeus. Percy was starting to realize that demigods just kind of figured out things on the way, and it somehow always worked out. </p><p>Chiron, concluding the meeting, retired for the night. Leaving the Big House, Grover and Thalia bade them goodnight and left as well. Before Annabeth could leave, Percy grabbed her by the arm. </p><p>“There’s no need for that.” she said, shrugging his hand off. “I’ll walk you back to Cabin 11.” </p><p>They walked in silence for a minute. Finally, he said, “You know something. When Chiron said he didn’t know who my father was, you looked as if you knew something.”</p><p>“I don’t know who your father is,” Annabeth admitted, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “But I think Chiron does. I’ve been at camp since I was 8, and he’s always been like a father to me. He knows something.”</p><p>“Why would he try to hide it from me?”</p><p>“I don’t know Percy, but like he said, your father will have to claim you eventually. Maybe it’ll become clear then.”</p><p>They continued to walk in silence.</p><p>“So, you’ve been at camp since you were 8? How did that happen?” Percy knew it might be rude to ask, but he blamed his ADHD.</p><p>She gave him a dirty look but still answered. “My father… it didn’t really work out with him. Athena gave me to him to raise, but he never wanted a child. I ran away when I was 8, where I met Thalia and Luke. Grover eventually found us and brought us to Camp Half Blood. They’re my only family.”</p><p>Did any of the gods actually care about their children? Or spend any time with them? Percy thought of how full Cabin 11 was, full of all the kids who weren’t claimed, who probably will never be claimed. He thought about his own father… and he didn’t know how he should feel. He always dreamed that his father would come back for him, but if all gods were distant with their children, what’s to say his own father would be different?</p><p>“What about you?” Annabeth finally asked. “What’s your tragic family story?”</p><p>Percy forced a laugh. “It’s nothing compared to yours. My Mom died in childbirth, so I grew up in foster care with a mom who gave me the bare minimum. Food, clothes, a roof over my head.”</p><p>Annabeth nodded, her face showing no pity. He was grateful for that.</p><p>They reached Cabin 11.</p><p>“Percy, I know it’s hard. The life of a half blood is never easy. But trust me - forget about your father, about your foster family. Thalia and Luke are my family. My siblings are my family. I chose them. You’ll be happier when you stop caring about people who you think should love you.”</p><p>And then she was gone, sprinting away into the night, back to her own Cabin. Percy watched her long, curly blonde hair bouncing as she ran, wondering if she was right.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The week passed quickly. It was filled with sword training, archery, wrestling, and other activities Chiron deemed necessary for Percy to do. He was exceptionally average at all of them, except for sword fighting and canoeing, which he excelled at. The entire camp kept his eyes on him, not knowing what to make of him. The general consensus was that he was probably a son of Hermes - jack of all trades, master of none, but like Luke, an excellent swordsman. Percy didn’t do much to dispel the rumours - after all, he had no idea who his father could be. He could definitely be a son of Hermes. </p><p>But that isn’t to say that Percy didn’t enjoy camp - he enjoyed it very much so. He loved canoeing with the rest of the Hermes kids, exploring the woods with Thalia and Luke, and sitting down with Annabeth to learn Ancient Greek. There was genuine camaraderie with the rest of the demigods. Percy wondered if that was because they were technically all family. </p><p>He got to know Thalia, Annabeth, and Luke a lot better than he had before, as well as a few other demigods. Luke was right - everyone got over their resentment quickly, and now he was just like any other camper. </p><p>Near the end of the week, on Friday, there was an air of excitement around the camp. Percy noticed campers polishing their shields and weapons, and talking excitedly.</p><p>“Hey, what’s going on?” He asked Thalia, narrowing avoiding an Ares kid who was swinging a flail around. </p><p>Even Thalia’s eyes looked more bright today. “No one told you? Today is capture the flag.”</p><p>“Okay…” Percy said slowly. “And we need all that equipment, why?” It wasn’t as though they would actually be using real weapons, right? Chiron couldn’t possibly allow a game where they could get seriously hurt. </p><p>Thalia just laughed. “Oh, Percy, you’ll see soon enough.”</p><p>Percy was wrong.</p><p>After dinner, Luke helped Percy suit up in full battle gear. With his breastplate, helmet, and an ill-balanced sword, Percy followed Luke, Thalia, and the Athena cabin into the south woods. </p><p>“What’s the plan, Wise Girl?” Percy said, sidling up to Annabeth.</p><p>“You,” she said, scowling at the nickname, “are on border patrol.”</p><p>“Border control. What does that entail?”<br/>
Five minutes later, Percy stood by the edge of the creek, shivering slightly in the cool night. He heard whooping, laughing, and sounds of clanging swords in the distance. As always, Percy thought unhappily, he was missing out on the fun. </p><p>Somewhere close by, Percy heard a low, menacing growl. It made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, just as Mrs Dodds had. Percy raised his shield and sword in preparation, his heart beating quicker in anticipation. </p><p>Suddenly, five Ares kids came from the other side of the woods, Clarisse leading the pack. It seems like she had learned her lesson from last time, because instead of spending time mocking him, she lifted her spear up and screamed, “Charge!”</p><p>Percy easily sidestepped the first warrior and blocked the slash easily, but the rest quickly descended on him. Luke had said he was a natural at sword fighting, but even he couldn’t take on five Ares warriors who had years of training on him. Percy felt like a coward, but he backed towards the creek, hoping to stand his ground. Finally, Clarisse got a hit on him - the spear caused painful tingles across his arms, and he felt the hairs on his neck rise. Her spear was electric. ‘Well,’ he thought, ‘It’s obvious who that spear’s from. What a daddy’s girl.’ </p><p>Percy involuntarily dropped his sword and spear, his body numb. He fell backwards, and an Ares guy slashed him across with his sword. Percy landed on the ground roughly, seeing stars and feeling the warm, wet feeling of blood blossoming across his chest. His breastplate was destroyed. He dimly registered them laughing above him. </p><p>Percy decided that this was all Chiron’s fault. </p><p>Still on the ground, Percy turned his head and saw the creek. He remembered the incident in the bathroom, where the water had pushed Clarisse and the other two girls out, completely soaking them. Was it possible that he was the one controlling the water? Chiron did say that his father could be a sea deity…</p><p>Trying to shake the numbness from his body, Percy slowly crawled towards the lake. The Ares warriors laughed even harder.</p><p>“Look at him!” Clarisse chortled. “He’s pathetic, crawling away from us as if that would do anything!”</p><p>Several aching, dizzy moments later, he finally reached the creek. As he dipped his fingers in, the numbness in his body quickly receded. The dizziness from blood loss had dissipated. He turned and saw Clarisse raising her spear at him one more time, so he rolled himself completely into the creek. All though struck by lightning, all of his senses came awake. Percy felt energized, strong, and more powerful than ever. He got to his feet, scooping up his sword, ignoring his broken breastplate and his fallen helmet. He turned to face Clarisse and her siblings.</p><p>The fight that ensued was a bit of a blur - Percy was always good, but now, he felt indestructible. His senses were sharp - nothing had ever come easier to Percy than this. He let out an exhilarated laugh as he knocked out one guy with the flat of his sword, slashing at two more, and finally, snapping Clarisse’s spear into two and sending her behind him into the creek. The last guy, looking at Percy with fear, backed away. </p><p>Before he could do anything else, they heard screams of elation and yelling. They turned to see Thalia racing past the boundary line, the Ares’ team’s flag lifted high above his head. Luke and some other Hermes kids were flanking her. </p><p>“No…” Clarisse said in a daze. “It was a trick.”</p><p>They had won. </p><p>“I’m impressed, hero.” It was Annabeth’s voice. He turned to look at her but she wasn’t there. Suddenly, she appeared holding a baseball cap. “Luke was right about you all along.”</p><p>‘Cool’, A part of Percy’s brain registered, ‘A magical baseball cap?’</p><p>“You set me up.” Percy glared at her. “You knew that they were going to come after me, that’s why you put me on border control.”</p><p>“Athena always has a plan,” she said, with a mysterious smile. “And you handled yourself pretty well, there. I was going to step in if you need help, but obviously you didn’t.”</p><p>Percy was going to snap at her again, but her eyes then turned to his chest and her eyes widened. “Percy… how did you do that?”</p><p>He looked down and saw that the gash on his chest had completely healed, not even leaving a scar. The only evidence of an injury was his t-shirt, which now had a long slash on it, reminding Percy of Luke’s scar. </p><p>He looked at her. “I don’t know… I think it was the water. I felt better, more energized as soon as I got in the creek.”</p><p>She looked at him with an inscrutable look, and said, “We’ll talk later. For now, let’s go join the celebrations.”</p><p> </p><p>Later that night, Percy lay on his sleeping back, still thinking of the events from today. Sounds of snoring filled the cabin. A small sliver of moonlight came from the small window. Deciding he wasn’t going to fall asleep anytime soon, he carefully got up and eased his way out the door. He might as well get some training in. </p><p>As soon as he stepped down from the porch, a hand clamped over his mouth and dragged him to the side of the cabin.</p><p>“Stop, it’s me!” said a familiar voice, trying to hold Percy in place. He stopped struggling and blindly reached for the head of the person who was holding onto him. He ripped off the baseball cap to reveal Annabeth.</p><p>“What are you doing?” He hissed. “Why were you waiting outside our cabin?”</p><p>She rolled her eyes, smoothing down her hair that had been messed up by the cap. Percy noticed that she was wearing an oversized Camp tee and a pair of pajama pants. She saw him staring and flushed. </p><p>“I already said that we had to talk. During the day there are too many people listening in.” </p><p>It was true. No one could get any privacy at camp. Unless, of course, you were Thalia who didn’t have any siblings, and had an entire cabin to yourself.</p><p>“Talk, then.” He said, crossing his arms.</p><p>She bit her lip a little hesitantly and dragged Percy a little closer to whisper. </p><p>“Today, when you were fighting Clarisse and her siblings… I was only there for the last bit of it. What happened? With the water, I mean?”</p><p>Percy told her about how he had been doing alright until Clarisse’s spear shocked him. How he fell and her brother slashed him across the chest. How he had crawled towards the creek and it had given him energy, and had healed his injury. </p><p>Annabeth remained silent, biting her lip. Percy waiting patiently.</p><p>“Percy… Your father can’t be a minor sea deity.”</p><p>“So? We already suspected that Chiron was lying about my father.”</p><p>“Yes, but…  You're a natural sword fighter, you can control water to a large degree, and water even completely heals your injuries. One of the furies herself came to attack you at school. You’re powerful, Percy. Too powerful to be the son of a minor god.”</p><p>She took a deep breath. “Percy, I think your father is Poseidon.”</p><p>The words took a minute to register in his mind. He dredged up all he knew about the god. God of the sea, and horses. That was the only thing he could remember about him at the time. That guy was his father?</p><p>She continued, “And it’s not just because you’re powerful. We went on a trip to Mount Olympus last winter, just me, Luke, Thalia, and Chiron. I met Poseidon, and even though I couldn’t take a good look at him (it’s never a good idea to stare directly at a god), he had your eyes. The exact same shape and colour.”</p><p>Percy was silent for a long time. “You’re positive?”</p><p>Annabeth nodded. “I’m sure of it. And I’m sure Thalia and Luke and Grover suspect as well, they just haven’t said anything.”</p><p>He swallowed a lump in his throat. So now he knew who his father was. It was strange, putting a name to the unknown entity that he had obsessed over his entire life. </p><p>“So why didn’t he claim me?” Percy demanded. “I proved myself today, I used my water abilities and I beat a whole group of Ares’ kids. Why didn’t he claim me?”</p><p>“I don’t know, Percy.” Annabeth admitted. He thought it must have been hard for Annabeth to admit she didn’t know something. “You know how many unclaimed kids there are in Cabin 11. Sometimes the gods forget about their kids, or they don’t claim them on purpose, to keep them safe. And of course there’s the oath.”</p><p>“Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades swore to never have children,” Percy recited. “But that didn’t stop Zeus from claiming Thalia. Why would Poseidon not want to claim me?”</p><p>“Well, Zeus is the King of all gods and all men. He has a little more power than Poseidon, and he can get away with more. That doesn’t mean that Poseidon and Hades aren’t happy about it though - Thalia barely leaves camp because Hades always sends his worst monsters after her. Even though she’s powerful, Chiron doesn’t want her taking any chances.”</p><p>Percy nodded. He knew that the three brothers, even Olympians in general, did not always get along well.</p><p>“So what do I do now?” Percy finally asked.</p><p>“Nothing.” Annabeth said firmly. “We do nothing. If Poseidon is really trying to hide this, hell, even Chiron was trying to hide it, then we have to keep it a secret, too.”</p><p>Percy felt a surge of anger at Poseidon. First he abandoned his mother when she was dying, then he left Percy alone for twelve years, and now that he finally knew who he was, he was still going to ignore him? Throughout all those years living without a family who loved him, he never gave up hope that his father would come for him. Now, it seemed, it was time for him to let go of those childish dreams.</p><p>“You’re right.” he nodded curtly, his eyes stinging.</p><p>“Hey,” Annabeth said softly. “Look, I know how it feels. Athena claimed me, but I’ve always known that neither of my parents have wanted me. But I promise it’ll get better.”</p><p>She continued, “I have Luke and Thalia now, we’re a family. And of course I have Chiron too - he’s always been like a father to me. And now, we also have you.”</p><p>Percy broke down, and Annabeth reached out and took him into her arms. He couldn't remember the last time he had been hugged, the last time anyone had held him and told him it would be okay. </p><p>A few minutes later, he pulled away wiping the rest of his tears on his shirt and blowing his nose. She kept a comforting hand on his arm. </p><p>“Go to sleep, Percy.” she said gently. “I’ll see you in the morning.”</p><p>He nodded, wanting to say more but not knowing how. He caught her eye and she nodded, and at that moment Percy saw that she knew how much he appreciated her, how much he was grateful for. </p><p>She walked him up to the door of the cabin, and patted him on the head, and disappeared back into the night. </p><p>Percy went to sleep that night and dreamed of nothing. </p><p> </p><p>Two days later, Percy, Thalia, Annabeth, Chiron and Grover stood at the peak of Half Blood Hill, waiting for Argus and his van to drive them to the GreyHound station. They all had their backpacks containing clothes, money, and other necessities. Chiron was telling Thalia about things they should remember, some stuff that Percy quickly forgot about. </p><p>Then he turned to Percy, his eyes filled with worry, just like on that day he had killed Mrs Dodds. “I only wish that you had more time to train, Percy. Heracles, Houdini, they all had more time to prepare for their missions…”</p><p>The fact that his mentor was worried about Percy going on this quest didn’t sit well with him. </p><p>“Uh, thanks, Chiron. I’ll be fine though.”</p><p>“Oh, what am I doing!” Chiron suddenly cried. “I can’t let an untrained, unarmed demigod go on a mission! Even Luke, who was the best of the best, came back marred.”</p><p>Once again, Percy didn’t know how to feel about the fact that Chiron, the trainer of the best heroes of all time, probably thought he was going to die on this mission. Before he could say anything, Chiron spoke once more.</p><p>His eyes lighting up, he said, “Wait! I almost forgot!”</p><p>He dug in his pocket and produced a pen. A cheap, black, ballpoint pen that probably costed 30 cents. </p><p>‘That’s it,’ Percy thought, taking the pen with a polite smile. ‘Chiron has gone mad.”</p><p>“Thank you, Chiron”, he said graciously. “I’ll put it to good use.”</p><p>Behind him, Thalia snickered.</p><p>“Uh, Percy - you probably have to uncap it.”</p><p>Flushing, he uncapped the pen, and in its place was the gleaming bronze sword that he’d used to kill Mrs Dodds. Now, he got a better look at it. It was gorgeous, a gleaming bronze xiphos with a leather wrapped grip. </p><p>“Chiron… thank you.” he said, this time in genuine awe. It was perfectly balanced in his hand, and it just felt right. </p><p>Chiron nodded. “This weapon, Percy, is called Anaklusmos, or Riptide. It belongs to you now.”</p><p>“I’ll take good care of it,” he promised. “I won’t lose it.”</p><p>Chiron laughed. “You couldn’t even if you tried, Percy. It will always return to your pocket. But Percy, I must warn you. This blade has a long and tragic history...”</p><p>It was at that time that Luke ran up the hill, panting.</p><p>He grinned at the group. “I’m glad I caught you guys.”</p><p>He had a pair of plain sneakers on hand, and turned to Percy. “I wanted to give these to you. I don’t go on quests anymore, but this was pretty useful for my last one.”</p><p>After the mishap with the pen a few seconds earlier, Percy wasn’t about to make the same mistake. He took the pair of sneakers and said, “So, what does this do? Turn into a shield or something?”</p><p>“Maia!” Luke said. </p><p>The sneakers grew little wings on the sides of them and started flapping. They rose from Percy’s hands.</p><p>“Woah!” Percy cried, amazed. “Luke, I don’t know what to say.” The shoes must have been a present from Luke’s father - the wings were a giveaway - and he was just giving them to Percy?</p><p>He smiled, his blue eyes crinkling. “Don’t say anything. Just kill some monsters for me, alright?” </p><p>He patted him and Grover on the back, hugged Annabeth, gave Thalia a kiss, and disappeared down the hill. The kiss threw Percy a little, who had already been at camp for a week and had not known that they were dating. Thalia now stared a little wistfully back at camp, where Luke had retreated. </p><p>“Well,” Chiron said, clearing his throat. “The best of luck to you all.”</p><p>Argus’ van approached, and soon they were on their way into the real world.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Soon, they were dropped off at the GreyHound station, and got on a bus West. They settled down onto their seats near the back.</p><p>“So where exactly are we going?” Percy asked Thalia.</p><p>“West.” she replied. Already closing her eyes and leaning back. </p><p>“But where West?” he continued to press. </p><p>She sighed and her eyes flew open. “We’ve been over this. The prophecy only said that we go West. We’ll probably know what to do one we get there.”</p><p>Alright. If Thalia knew what she was doing, that was good enough. </p><p>Thalia and Grover were sleeping, Annabeth was reading, and this left Percy alone to look out the window and pray that the mission would go smoothly.</p><p>After the bus drove for a few miles, it stopped at another GreyHound station. </p><p>Three old ladies came on, with matching silk scarves and coordinating outfits.</p><p>He nudged Annabeth, who was sitting beside him reading a book, and snickered. “Hey, Wise Girl. Do you think we could pull off an outfit like that? I mean, those women remind me of Mrs Dodds whenever she wasn’t wearing that awful leather jacket.”</p><p>“Mhm.” Annabeth responded, her nose still buried in her book.</p><p>Thalia heard him and laughed, sitting up in her seat, trying to see who Percy was talking about. “Tell me about it, you’d think they have a better sense of style after living for-”</p><p>She stopped talking and blanched as she saw the three old ladies. </p><p>“Uh, Percy… I think those are the kindly ones. Like, the actual real ones. Not just some random old ladies.” </p><p>Percy squinted his eyes and tilted his head a bit. “Are you sure? I mean-”</p><p>Just then, the lady in the middle turned her head and looked in their direction. It was Mrs Dodds. Percy slumped down into his seat so fast it was as though he had teleported. </p><p>“Monsters!” Grover gasped, flailing his arms, finally awake, sensing the monsters by their scent. </p><p>“Yes, we’ve established that already!” Annabeth hissed, finally putting her book away. </p><p>“Well, what do we do?”</p><p>“There’s nothing we can do.” Thalia murmured. One hand was in her pocket where her spear was, and the other was resting just above her bracelet, which was her shield. “Maybe they won’t notice us.”</p><p>“Why,” Percy snapped, “Would they even be on this bus if it weren’t for us? Why would the worst monsters of the Underworld be travelling on mortal transportation?”</p><p>“Shut up,” Thalia glared at him. “Look, it doesn’t matter. They’re sitting at the front, where the only exit is. We can’t get past them.”</p><p>The demigods could only stay put and hope for the best. But of course their luck didn’t hold. Another mile down the road, the three old ladies stood up and started heading for the back of the bus. Towards the washroom, but also towards Percy and the others.</p><p>Thalia and Annabeth started to draw their weapons. Grover fiddled with his reed pipes. </p><p>“Are you guys crazy? What about all the other people on the bus?” Percy demanded.</p><p>“Relax, Jackson.” Thalia murmured. “We’re not amateurs.”</p><p>As the furies reached the halfway point of the bus, Thalis stepped out in the aisle, Aegis and her spear raised despite the tiny space. </p><p>The fury on the left, not Mrs Dodds, charged her without hesitation, screeching, “Die, daughter of Zeus!”</p><p>Thalia, unable to open her spear on the bus, raised her shield, slamming it into the fury. The other two cowered slightly in fear at the imitation of Medusa’s head. Passengers screamed, ducking down and covering their heads. He couldn’t even imagine what kind of scene they were seeing at the moment. </p><p>Annabeth quickly pounced into action as well, her knife drawn, helping Thalia with the remaining two old ladies. Grover, not able to work his nature magic on the bus, hid behind their seats. </p><p>Percy wanted to step in and help, but he could barely raise his sword in the cramped space. Standing up, he couldn’t even shift around without hitting the ceiling, the seats, or another passenger. </p><p>It was obvious that Thalia and Annabeth were struggling as well. If they were in a bigger space, Percy didn’t doubt that they could easily take down the three furies, but within the bus, they were at a disadvantage.</p><p>He glanced at the front of the bus, wondering why the bus driver hadn’t stopped yet, despite all the screaming and flailing around that was going on. The bus driver, who looked to be in his early fifties, had large, noise-cancelling headphones on. He seemed to be humming slightly, tapping a rhythm with his hand on the steering wheel, obviously oblivious to what was going on. </p><p>“Percy!” Annabeth screamed, drawing his attention back to the fight that was going on. Despite the earlier fear towards Aegis, the furies had forced them to the very back of the bus, with Thalia shielding herself and Annabeth. It was obvious that the furies were only after Thalia. Annabeth was right - with the exception of that time Mrs Dodds went after Percy, monsters seemed more eager to kill a claimed daughter of Zeus. </p><p>His thoughts racing, Percy struggled to think of a way to help them without hurting his friends or any of the other passengers. Then he noticed the door that Thalia and Annabeth were pressed up against. The washroom. </p><p>Closing his eyes, he concentrated, thinking of the feeling he had when he had doused Clarisse in the washroom, and when he had defeated her and her siblings at the lake. The feeling tugged at his gut, and there was a loud boom from inside the washroom. The water tank had exploded, destroying the door and sending Thalia and Annabeth crashing to the ground. This revealed that the entire back panel of the bus had been destroyed by the explosion, opening up an exit. The wheels were smoking slightly.</p><p>The driver, perhaps having felt the vibrations from the explosion, finally looked behind him and slowed down the bus, yelling “Hey! What’s going on back there?”</p><p>With the furies still stunned from the explosion, Percy used the opportunity to grab Grover, and make a wild dash towards the back. He ducked agilely under the wing of a fury, giving her a cocky wave. </p><p>Thalia and Annabeth still laid there, like the furies, stunned from the explosion. Unceremoniously, he shoved a shell-shocked Grover out of the hole, hoping that the slowing bus would help with his fall. Annabeth, finally recovering, took Thalia by the arm, nodded to Percy, and leapt out of the hole. Just as Percy was about to follow, he heard a familiar screech from behind him. It seemed as though Mrs Dodds had finally come to her senses. </p><p>“You…” she growled. “Perseus Jackson… I look forward to the day I kill you.”</p><p>“Well,” he replied. “Unfortunately for you, I don’t think that’s today.”</p><p>With one final screech, she and her sisters flew straight at him, just like that day in the museum. Percy’s body moved of his own accord. Kicking off backwards out of the bus, he drew Riptide, and finally with full range of movement, made a wild slash and sent two of the sisters to Tartarus. Landing roughly on the ground, he felt a sudden pang of sympathy for Grover, who must have had a worse landing than Percy. Rolling a few meters, he came up on one knee, just in time for his sword to meet the final fury in the chest. She dissipated, yellow powder showering on Percy like confetti. </p><p>Standing up, feeling a little shaken but very proud of himself, Percy jogged over to his team, who were strewn across the road. Grover seemed unharmed, and gave Percy a wobbly smile. Thalia and Annabeth were both staring at him, looking rattled.</p><p>“Good thinking, Perce.” Grover said, his voice shaking slightly. “Sorry I couldn’t be more helpful, but last time the furies…”</p><p>“It’s alright, Grover.” Annabeth said reassuringly. “There was only enough space on the bus for two of us to fight. We would have been a goner without Percy’s quick thinking.”</p><p>Thalia nodded, looking a little pale. “Those water skills of yours are quite helpful.”</p><p>Percy had never seen Thalia so shaken up. He was about to ask her if she was okay before she continued, “We should hit the road. The bus already stopped, and they’re gonna ask us what happened.”</p><p>It was true. The bus had already stopped a couple of meters down the road, and passengers were starting to get out. But the only things around were trees, and more trees. They could either go into the forest, or walk back the way they came from.</p><p>“Well,” Grover said, trying not to sound too happy, his eyes sparkling. “Into the woods it is, then!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Percy was starting to regret having blown up the back of the bus. He was tired, hungry, and cold. Did he mention hungry?</p><p>“I’m-” He started. </p><p>“Percy, we’re all hungry, okay?” Annabeth snapped at him. “You’ve been complaining non-stop.”</p><p>Her long, curly blonde hair was matted and tangled. She looked like she had just walked miles through underbrush - Which is exactly what they had just done. Grover was the only one out of them who looked normal. In fact, he looked happier than he usually did. Percy guessed Grover in the wild was like Percy in water.</p><p>“Grover, are you sure you know where we’re going?” Percy asked, feeling bad for questioning the skills of his friend. Grover had assured them that he would continue to lead them West.</p><p>“Of course,” Grover responded, looking a little offended. “My tracking skills are impeccable.” </p><p>“We’re still a long way from <em> west </em>, though.” Annabeth said, looking worried. “How are we supposed to complete our mission when we can’t even get there?”</p><p>All of a sudden, there was a loud rumbling sound, and a large Harley Davidson motorcycle drove through the thick grove of trees to stop right in front of the group. There was a large, buff man riding it. He was handsome, sure, but there was something about him that made Percy want to punch him in the face. He had slicked dark hair, sunglasses, a leather jacket, and a smirk that further infuriated Percy. He clenched his hands to keep himself from succumbing to his urges. </p><p>He easily stepped off the bike and grinned at the group. “Hello, little godlings.”</p><p>Grover whimpered and dropped to his knees. Annabeth and Thalia bowed respectfully. </p><p>“Lord Ares, it’s an honour as always.” Thalia said, her head bowed, sounding like it was anything but an honour.</p><p>He smirked and took off his sunglasses. Just like Dionysus, flames burned in his eyes where pupils were supposed to be. </p><p>“Grace. Satyr. Athena’s kid. And…” He took a good look at Percy. “Uh-oh, this one doesn’t like me.”</p><p>Annabeth nudged him and shot him warning looks. </p><p>She obviously knew Percy well because just as she did so, he said, “What, are you here to rub your success at finding the Master Bolt in our faces? Oh wait, you didn’t find it. And then daddy dearest sent his <em> demigod </em> daughter because you couldn’t.”</p><p>Grover looked like he was going to pass out, Thalia choked, and Annabeth’s eyes widened, already composing an apology in her head.</p><p>What? Percy had a hard time controlling his anger anyways, but around this guy? Forget even trying.</p><p>Ares threw his head back and laughed. “Hey, that’s alright. I like kids with a little spunk. As long as you don't forget who’s in charge.”</p><p>His face grew serious. “Look, here’s the deal. You’re going to go on a mission for me.”</p><p>“We already have a mission,” Percy said. <em> Gods </em>, why was he getting so angry? “Remember? To succeed where you and all the other gods have failed?”</p><p>This time he knew he had gone too far. Ares turned the full force of his angry gaze on his, the hellfire burning into Percy’s soul. Just as he thought he was going to die, Ares relaxed a little, forcing a smirk on his face. </p><p>“Well kid, you’re going on another mission. A sub-mission, if you will. In return, I’ll give the information you seek. And supplies.”</p><p>It sounded like a good deal, too good to pass up on. But Percy was still angry. Before Percy could speak, Thalia said, “Thank you, Lord Ares. Of course it would be an honour for us to serve you.”</p><p>Ares nodded. “You’re going to go to Waterland and bring me my shield. I left it there on a date with my girlfriend. You can’t miss it.”</p><p>He snapped his fingers. Somewhere to their left, was the sound of a vehicle honk. </p><p>“You know your way around the mist?” He asked Thalia. “I got you your ride for you, you take care of the rest.”</p><p>He got back on his motorcycle, and with another roar, he disappeared as quickly as he had arrived. Percy almost thought he had imagined it.</p><p>“Let’s go!” Thalia said, and they all ran towards the direction of the sound. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Soon, they arrived at a parking lot in the middle of nowhere, where a GreyHound bus was parked. In fact, it was the same GreyHound bus that Percy had exploded. It was the same driver and the same passengers, but the bus looked brand new. </p><p>The four of them climbed onto the bus. The driver looked at them suspiciously. “You’ve got tickets?”</p><p>Thalia snapped her fingers and the driver’s eyes went dazed. </p><p>He said, “Well, welcome aboard.”</p><p>As they went to find seats, Percy muttered, “Wow, that’s so cool.”</p><p>Thalia glanced at him. “Do you want me to teach you? Chiron will eventually, but I could give you a crash course.”</p><p>Percy agreed gratefully. As the bus drove to the water park, Thalia taught how to manipulate the mist to distort vision, create false memories, and suppress existing ones. Percy practiced on the mortal passengers, making one man think that his dog was actually a snake (he also had to make the other passengers ignore his screams), and making a woman think the lady beside her was her one true love. Grover and Thalia were keeled over with laughter, while Annabeth was muffling her own snorts. Soon enough though, Percy reversed the manipulations, feeling pleased with himself. </p><p>“Hey, thanks a lot for that,” he said to Thalia, “That’s definitely gonna be useful to know.”</p><p>She nodded, still laughing. Even though they didn’t always get along, it was at moments like these where Percy felt a lot of affection for the older girl. “It was nothing. And I have to say, I haven’t laughed so hard in a long time. You know, ever since the bolt got stolen…”</p><p>“Zeus has been putting a lot of pressure on you.” he supplied. “And you’re putting a lot of pressure on yourself, cuz you want to prove yourself to your godly family.”</p><p>She looked slightly surprised. </p><p>“Yeah, you’re right. I guess we’re more alike than I thought. I shouldn’t be surprised though, especially with your father being…”</p><p>“Yeah,” he said with a sigh. “Annabeth said you and Grover and Luke probably suspected.” He glanced over to Grover, who was looking at them, probably having heard everything they said. He gave Percy a sympathetic smile and a thumbs up.</p><p>“Well, I know it’s tough. What’s the plan with that?” Thalia asked.</p><p>“Nothing,” he responded. “Annabeth thought it would be for the best if we just didn’t do anything. He didn’t claim me, so he probably wants nothing to do with me.”</p><p>Thalia looked thoughtful. “Yeah, it’s probably for the best, anyways. I’m not sure if anyone would want a child with <em> that </em>prophecy hanging over their heads. That’s a part of the reason why I want to prove myself so badly.”</p><p>“What prophecy?” Percy questioned. “You mean the one for the mission we’re on right now?”</p><p>Thalia looked at him strangely. “No, Percy. The Great Prophecy. Surely Chiron told you?”</p><p>“Chiron hasn’t told me much of anything.”</p><p>Thalia swore underneath her breath. “Are you serious? He should have, as soon as he realized you were a child of the big three. <em> Annabeth </em>.”</p><p>Annabeth and Grover, who had been pretending not to listen to their conversation, looked at her guiltily. Thalia waved her arms again, surrounding them with mist. They were now trapped in a private, silent bubble. Percy had to try that out sometime.</p><p>Annabeth wrung her hands guiltily. “Thalia, It’s just that… I had nightmares for weeks after hearing that prophecy. I just wanted to…”</p><p>“You just wanted to spare him the pain.” She supplied flatly. “But he has to know.”</p><p>She turned to Percy, looking tired. “Years ago, there was a prophecy given by the Oracle. It was the reason that our dads made the oath to not have any more half blood children. I won’t tell it to you verbatim, but I’ll give you the gist of it: A child of the big three will one day make a decision that will save or destroy Olympus. And it’ll happen when they’re sixteen years old.”</p><p>Percy took a minute to run the words over in his mind. “Oh, okay. So that’s you then. Because you’re the oldest. Uh, cool. ”</p><p>“Yeah,” She said, “It also said I’m gonna die when that happens. So.”</p><p>“Oh.” Percy said, a little belatedly. Annabeth had teared up, and Grover was sniffing into a tissue. “Are you sure that’s what it meant? Prophecies can have multiple meanings.”</p><p>“Yeah I’m sure,” she said. “‘A single choice shall end their days’ doesn’t leave much room for interpretation.”</p><p>“Thalia…” Percy started, not knowing what to say. He would take that burden from her in a heartbeat, if he could. But Thalia was older than him, and if the prophecy was going to happen at sixteen, well. There was nothing he could do. “How old are you anyways?”</p><p>“Just turned fifteen.”</p><p>Yikes. So one year. </p><p>Percy continued to press, in denial. “But does it have to be you? There must be a way for you to, I don’t know not age?”</p><p>Annabeth burst into tears. Sobbing, she said, “There is a way, Percy, there is. Thalia was always against it, but I told her it would be worth it, if it would spare her life. But now, don’t you understand that the prophecy would only fall on you?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Percy admitted. “But I would rather have it be me than Thalia… But why can’t I also just use the method you were thinking of? Then we would both live, and I don’t know, pass it onto a poor kid in the future.”</p><p>Thalia shook her head, her voice defeated. “It wouldn’t work on you, Percy. Besides, I know it’s selfish of me, but if it’s not you, then it would be my brother. He’s only a couple of months younger than you are.”</p><p>Shock flew through him. “You… You have a brother? Why have I never seen him around camp?”</p><p>Thalia shifted in her seat. “He doesn’t go to Camp Half Blood. We have the same mother and same father, but his dad is technically the Roman aspect of Zeus. Jupiter. So, Jason goes to Camp Jupiter. I visit as much as I can. And of course, we have field trips there often.”</p><p>“But… aren’t they the same gods? How can they have biologically different children? I-”</p><p>Finally, that drew a laugh out of Thalia. A short, tense laugh, but still a laugh. “Don’t think too much about it, Percy. It’s confusing, I know. You’ll get to meet him sometime. He’s a great kid.”</p><p>All of a sudden, the bus halted to a stop. Thalia waved her hand again to dissipate the bubble around them, and looked out the window. </p><p>“Well, we’re here. Waterland water park.”</p><p>Percy didn’t want to admit it, but Thalia’s confession of the prophecy did scare Percy. A lot. He had grown to see Thalia as a part of his family, and he was terrified of losing her. What would happen in the next year that could lead to the fall of Olympus, and Thalia’s death? </p><p>There was a more pressing issue at the moment, though. Finding Ares’ shield.</p><p>But first, the gift store. </p><p>Ten minutes later, the team was completely decked out in bright, Waterland clothes and backpacks. </p><p>They started to make their way around the abandoned park, looking for any signs of godly possessions. </p><p>“Why would Ares have a date here?” Percy questioned. “Surely they have some, I don’t know, magical palaces they live in.”</p><p>“Sure,” Annabeth responded, as knowledgeable as ever. “But you forget who his girlfriend is. Aphrodite, who’s already married to Hephaestus. If she and Ares want any romantic get-togethers, it has to be somewhere mortal, somewhere discreet so Hephaestus won’t catch them in the act.”</p><p>Grover stopped in his tracks and pointed. “That’s probably where he left his stuff.”</p><p>It was a large empty pool with a heart shaped tunnel, appropriately named “The Tunnel Of Love!” The tunnel was lined with mirrors. Small little cupids surrounded the pool. Inside, was a two-seater boat, with Ares’ gleaming bronze shield resting on it. </p><p>“That was easy.” Percy muttered.</p><p>“Don’t jinx it,” Thalia warned. “There’s a reason why Ares didn’t want to grab it himself. We have to be careful. Annabeth and I will stay up here, and you and Grover can slide down and get it.”</p><p>“What?” Percy demanded. “Why me and Grover?”</p><p>“Because,” Thalia said a little patronizingly. “I’m the leader and I said so.”</p><p>With a little bit of groaning and complaining, Percy and Grover slid down into the pool and jumped onto the boat. </p><p>There was a flash behind them. They turned around to see Thalia holding a Waterland camera, with Annabeth in peals of laughter beside her. </p><p>Flushing and vowing to get revenge, Percy hastily snatched up the shield, noticing that his hand passed through some sort of line, or web. All of a sudden, the cupids on the side of the pool raised their heads. An announcer voice blared over the speakers: “Live to Olympus in one minute… fifty nine seconds… fifty eight…”</p><p>“Oh, sh-”</p><p>Grover bleated a little in fear.</p><p>“I guess we know why Ares didn’t want to come here,” Percy said. He thought that it must be nice to be a god, not needing to do anything yourself. Lazy jerks.</p><p>Leaping to their feet, Grover and Percy ran and started climbing up the wall of the pool. Thalia and Annabeth each held out their hands to help. Percy felt slight regret for exploding the back of the bus, as the sneakers Luke had given him would have been really useful right now. Just as they reached the edge, millions of tiny, electronic spiders came crawling out the tunnel and swarmed them. </p><p>“Ahhh! Spiders!” Annabeth screamed, leaping backwards, just as Percy was about to take her hand. Percy had never seen her like this before, but then he remembered the story of Athena and Arachne. So it was logical that her greatest fear was spiders. Great.</p><p>Thalia used all her strength to haul Grover out of the pool. Just as she was reaching for Percy, spiders swarmed him and caused him to slip back to the bottom of the pool.</p><p>“Percy!” Thalia screamed. </p><p>“I’m okay!” he called back, even though he obviously wasn’t. He slashed desperately at the spiders with his sword, but there were too many of them. They crawled and picked all over his skin.</p><p>The loudspeakers continued to blare. “Ten… nine… eight…”</p><p>Wracking his brain for an idea, he noticed the large water pipes behind the mirrors in the tunnel. Percy felt a little bit of guilt and anger towards himself, having to rely so much on his father’s gifts, when he would much rather be powerful of his own accord. Oh well, desperate times call for desperate measures. </p><p>This time, the tugging feeling in his gut came a lot more easier. Water easily gushed out of the pipes just as the announcer finished the countdown. All the cameras and lights came on just as Percy sent the water into the spiders, sending them smashing against the concrete sides of the pool. He concentrated hard as the short-circuiting spiders and the pieces of the broken boat swirled around him. Finally, he sent all the water and the debris back into the tunnel, splashing safely into the exit pool. Percy was left standing there with an empty pool, the cameras still trained on him. He was also completely dry. </p><p>He stared at the cameras a little bit, unsure of what to do.</p><p>“Thank you, good night.” He finally said, a little lamely. The cameras shut off and dropped to their original positions. He climbed out of the pool, this time with Annabeth’s assistance. </p><p>“Of course,” Annabeth muttered, looking a lot calmer now that the spiders were gone. “Hephaestus set a trap to embarrass Ares again. But this time he knew it was coming.”</p><p>“And,” Grover added, “More importantly, Poseidon’s got a lot of explaining to do now.”</p><p>They made their way back into the parking lot with the shield, where the bus driver and passengers were still waiting for them. </p><p>“Take us back to the parking lot where we left from.” Thalia ordered the driver.</p><p>Ares was waiting for them when they arrived. He leaned against his bike, picking at his nails with a large knife, feigning casualness. Percy strode right up to him and shoved the shield at him, angry at the fact that he had been set up for embarrassment. Ares easily grabbed it and slung it over his shoulder where it morphed into a bulletproof vest.</p><p>“You set me up.” Percy accused, feeling the same anger come back as he looked at the god.</p><p>Ares smirked again. “Well of course I did. Why would I be trapped and embarrassed myself when I can get a poor punk like you to do it for me?”</p><p>Annabeth reached out quickly and clamped a hand around Percy’s mouth, the other arm reaching to drag him backwards. </p><p>“Thank you, Lord Ares. We are extremely grateful.” She said helpfully, her arms tightening around Percy. He only struggled slightly in protest. “You mentioned that you would give us crucial information? And supplies?”</p><p>He snapped his fingers and a backpack appeared. He handed it to Thalia. Opening it, inside were fresh clothes for all of them, snacks, and money.</p><p>“Take the same bus. Travel to Las Vegas, the Lotus Hotel and Casino. And you, punk.” He directed his gaze to Percy and took off his sunglasses. His eyes burned with the same angry fire as before. “You’d better watch yourself. Some gods aren’t as nice as I am. Don’t be arrogant as to assume that just because you’re a match for my children, that you can take me as well.”</p><p>He climbed on his bike and roared away once again. </p><p>Annabeth shoved Percy out of her arms and glared daggers at him. “He’s right, you know. Percy, you have to be careful. These gods are not people you want to mess with.”</p><p>Thalia raised her hands. “Usually I’m all for tormenting Olympians, but Annabeth’s right. Ares isn’t someone you want as an enemy.”</p><p>“Yeah, whatever.” Percy muttered. He knew that he should control his temper, but something about Ares made that too difficult. </p><p>“Let’s head to Lotus Casino then, wherever that is.” Grover said, changing the subject.</p><p>They headed back onto the bus, heading towards Las Vegas. Percy drifted off to sleep, exhausted by the events of the day. </p><p> </p><p>Hours later, he was shaken awake. </p><p>“We’re here.” Annabeth said. She, Thalia and Grover were staring out the window of the bus. There it stood, Lotus Casino and Hotel. It looked big and luxurious, with a large, neon lotus flower sign at the entrance. They got off the bus, immediately feeling the dry, hot air. </p><p>“Gods,” Grover panted. “Let’s get inside.”</p><p>They were greeted by the doorman, who immediately smiled and stepped aside to let them in.</p><p><em>Wow, </em>Percy thought. Now this was a place he could get used to. The whole lobby was a giant game room, with a snack bar and waitresses carrying trays of food and drinks. Growing up with a family that didn’t care about him and were not well off, Percy didn’t have many opportunities for nice things in his life. </p><p>“Hey!” said a bellhop in a Hawaiian shirt. He walked up to them, smiling. “I hope you kids are doing well. Here’s your room key!”</p><p>The four of them exchanged wary glances. Room key? Annabeth, looking desperate for a shower, mouthed at them ‘Ares, probably’. </p><p>Thalia stepped forward and accepted the room key with a smile, willing to believe the excuse if it meant they got some rest. The bellhop also gave them each a green plastic credit card, which apparently never ran out and could work anywhere. </p><p>Ten minutes later, they were settled in their penthouse suite. Percy had taken the initiative to throw Ares’ backpack away. It was a little heavy, but he ignored it. They had all taken showers and changed clothes (clothes that fit them perfectly), and were about to head down to the arcade.</p><p>Percy frowned and poked at his perfectly fitting, designer clothes. He inspected a perfectly made pillow case. Thalia, Annabeth, and Grover were enjoying themselves but… Percy felt like something was off. It was almost too good to be true.</p><p>“C’mon, Perce!” called Grover. He skipped over giddily to Percy and linked arms with him. “I want to check out the first person shooter games!”</p><p>“Me, too.” admitted Thalia, with a dreamy smile. </p><p>Annabeth had already gone down without them.</p><p>In the lobby, Percy had bungee-jumped a few times, snowboarded, played with the FBI sharpshooter games, and played skeeball. But still, he couldn’t quite shake the feeling that something wasn’t right.</p><p>Annabeth was playing a couple of brainiac games, and Grover and Thalia were playing some hunting games. In Grover’s case, he was shooting the hunters, and in Thalia’s case, she was hunting monsters. Typical. </p><p>Just as Percy decided to relax and blame his uneasiness on the fact that he wasn’t used to such luxury, he stumbled on something small and hard. </p><p>Hissing slightly in pain, he turned to see what the object was. It was a small, shiny golden figurine, a male figure wielding a lightning bolt. Lord Zeus, Thalia’s dad. Of course it was. Zeus seemed to be the main cause of pain for Percy in his life. </p><p>Picking it up and looking around for the owner of the figurine, Percy almost didn’t notice a small boy run up to him.</p><p>“Excuse me!” the boy said in a chipper voice, pulling a little at Percy’s sleeve. “You have my Zeus.”</p><p>Percy wasn’t too fond of kids, especially with his experiences with Cecil, but he had to admit this kid was pretty cute. He looked to be about nine, with olive skin, wide eyes, and messy black hair.</p><p>“Nico!” a girl’s voice cried. A young girl ran up to them, with Nico’s same dark hair and complexion. His older sister, Percy guessed. “Don’t run off like that!”</p><p>Nico rolled his eyes. “I was just getting my Zeus, Bianca. It’s fine.”</p><p>The young girl looked at Percy, noticing him for the first time. She smiled at him with sparkling eyes, blushing slightly. “Hi! My name is Bianca, and this is my brother Nico.”</p><p>Percy waved at them and introduced himself. “Sorry about that. I wasn’t watching where I was going. Here’s your, uh, Zeus back, Nico.”</p><p>Nico accepted the figurine with a shy smile, and started talking excitedly. “Do you play Mythomagic? Hades is my favourite, he has 4000 attack power, 5000 if-”</p><p>“Nico,” Bianca said with a strained smile. She had obviously heard the same spiel a million times from him before. “I’m sure that Percy has better things to do than listen to you talk about your card game.”</p><p>“No, no it’s fine.” Percy hadn’t heard of Mythomagic, but there was something about the two siblings that drew him in. “I want to hear more about it.”</p><p>That was all the invitation that Nico needed. Following the siblings to an area on the ground where several cards and figurines were spread out, Nico continued to explain the different monsters and gods, and their attack powers. While he continued to prattle on, Bianca leaned over to whisper in Percy’s ear. </p><p>“I’m really sorry about Nico. He’s always had a wild imagination, but in recent years, he talks about this kind of stuff as if it’s <em> real </em>, you know? And…” she looked nervous.</p><p>Percy tried to look sympathetic, and nodded encouragingly.</p><p>She lowered her voice. “Sometimes he <em> sees </em> things. He swore to me that the driver of a bus we were on had horns! And that’s not even the worst of it. When we were young, he was convinced that our lawyer who put us here was a monster with huge, leathery wings.”</p><p><em>What? </em>A chill went down Percy’s back. There was way too much to unpack. Was Nico a demigod? Or did he just have the sight? The creature with horns could be a satyr. But a lawyer who was secretly a monster with wings, who specifically brought Nico and Bianca to the hotel? Percy needed his friends. </p><p>“But obviously,” she added hastily, misinterpreting the look on his face. “It’s just his childish imagination! Nico’s a sweet boy, I swear.”</p><p>“Yeah, I can tell.” Percy said. “Say, Bianca, would you and Nico like to meet my friends?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After finding his friends and convincing them to leave their games, Percy dragged the group, along with Bianca and Nico, up to his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shut the door behind him and turned to his friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Percy, what’s this about?” Bianca asked warily, her arm wrapped protectively around Nico. Thalia, Annabeth, and Grover looked just as confused as they did. They also looked slightly pissed off from being dragged from their games. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll find out in a second,” Percy promised. “But first, tell my friends what you told me about Nico.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span>, exactly, did you tell him about me?” Nico demanded, his face flushed, his face twisted into a little scowl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bianca, hushing Nico, told them what she had told Percy earlier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After she finished, they exchanged glances at each other, looking as horrified as Percy had earlier. Bianca looked embarrassed and angry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what then?” she demanded. “You think my brother’s crazy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico looked like he was about to defend himself, but Percy spoke first. Laughing a little hysterically, he said “No. Quite the opposite, actually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Bianca and Nico gave Percy identical scathing glares. He laughed harder. Thalia, taking pity on him, jumped into the conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys might want to sit down for this. It’s a little hard to hear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just like Chiron had to Percy a week ago, Thalia explained to Bianca and Nico about everything, with Annabeth and Grover chipping in at certain points. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico was in complete glee, running around and whooping, “I knew it! I knew it! That is </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> cool! Have you met the gods? What are they like? Does Zeus </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span>-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hush, Nico!” Bianca snapped, looking calmer than she probably was. Nico lowered his voice a little but continued to dance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it’s a lot to take in,” Percy said. “I was in your shoes a week ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bianca looked surprised. “Only a week ago? You seem like you’ve been a part of this… godly world for years now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth snorted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry,” Percy assured her, shooting Annabeth a glare. “You adjust to it quickly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe you.” Bianca said. “About everything. Despite how unbelievable it sounds, it makes sense, somehow. But there are still so many things I don’t understand. Why were Nico and I left here? In January, I remember we were roaming around the city, but after that, a lawyer came and dropped us here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A monster with huge leathery wings, right?” Annabeth checked. “Sharp fang, red eyes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico stopped and nodded. “Her name is Alecto! I drew a picture of her when we first got here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ran out of the room and came back a few minutes later with an rustic looking notebook. He flipped it open to a page and showed them a drawing - an exact replica of Mrs Dodds when she was in monster form.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, gods.” Percy recoiled backwards, feeling sick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth took the notebook from them and muttered, “Why would one of the kindly ones be disguised as a lawyer to bring you here?” Her eyes widened. “Unless…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then something else caught her eye. She took a closer look at the notebook. It was very old-fashioned, like something that came from public schools in the early 1900s. She flipped to the first page. There, it wrote: “Nico Di Angelo. January 2, 1930.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thalia, Grover, and Percy had all leaned in to see what the notebook had said. Annabeth quickly shut it and took a deep breath. “Bianca… What year is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“1935.” She said, looking confused. “February is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my gods.” Percy said again, reacting faster than any of the others. So this is why there was a feeling in his gut telling him there was something wrong. “How long have we been in here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thalia immediately stood up and looked for a calendar, a clock, anything. But there was nothing that could tell them the date. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grover was trying not to hyperventilate, and Percy was trying (and failing) not to have a mental breakdown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to get out of here now!” Thalia shouted, going for the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Annabeth yelled. “Listen! We have to talk about this, we can’t…” But Thalia was gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth quickly took charge. She said to Bianca and Nico, who both looked on, wide eyed. “Listen. The year is 2005 right now. Not 1935.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico shook his head vehemently, in denial. “That’s not right, we just got here last month, right Bianca?” His sister nodded in agreement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not right,” Annabeth said, her voice shaking. “It’s been seventy years, but if you think that you’ve only been here for a month, there’s something very wrong with this place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite Bianca’s obvious disbelief and confusion, she stood up and said, “Then we should follow her and leave!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth shook her head again. “Don’t you see? If one of the furies of the underworld is the one who brought you here, that can only mean that Hades ordered it. He’s the only one in control of the monsters of the underworld.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then there was nothing but silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what are you saying?” Bianca finally said. “He could be... our father?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see any other explanation. And if he put you here, it must be for a good reason. A very good reason.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what should we do, Annabeth? Leave them here? We can’t do that.” Percy stood up, angrily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glanced at the siblings, who were now huddled close together, and dragged Percy into the washroom. She slammed the door and locked it. He could hear Grover apologizing for them back in the other room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leaned in close and whispered, “Listen to me, Percy. Why do you think Hades left them here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I literally have no idea,” he whispered back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s probably for the same reason your father didn’t claim you. What if Zeus knew about them? He already strongly suspects that you’re Poseidon’s kid, and if two more Hades kids get thrown into the mix?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He could be angry.” Percy realized. “Angry enough to start a war.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth nodded. “And even if he’s not, then the group of you altogether might accidentally start one. Remember World War two?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy did. Then another realization dawned on him. “That’s why Ares made us come to the casino! He’s the god of war. He was probably hoping that if we got Nico and Bianca out, we would start the third world war!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s why,” Annabeth continued. “We shouldn’t act hastily.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But they’ve missed out on </span>
  <em>
    <span>seventy</span>
  </em>
  <span> years of their lives! Seventy!” Percy said, impassioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right,” Annabeth admitted. “We can’t just leave them here with them knowing who they are. But then again, Hades…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the door of the room banged open. Percy quickly opened the door to the washroom and leapt out, Riptide in one hand. It was only Thalia, back with a newspaper on hand. She looked pale, but still had the sense to raise her eyebrow at Percy and Annabeth together in the washroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s only been 5 days since the start of our quest, thank the gods.” She said, throwing her newspaper on the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth quickly filled her in on what they had learned while she was gone. Thalia looked at Bianca and Nico in a new light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys are big three kids, too? Nice. Join the club,” she said, beckoning to herself and Percy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico, with the same childish enthusiasm, looked at them with wide eyes. “Who are your fathers?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My dad,” Thalia said, “Is Zeus. And this guy, his dad’s Poseidon. But that’s a secret.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow!” Nico said. Even Bianca looked impressed. “Can you summon lightning? And can you control water?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes and yes.” Thalia said patiently. “But first, we need to make a game plan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Talking quickly, they came to a decision. It would be unfair to leave Bianca and Nico at the hotel, especially since they knew of their heritage. Finding Zeus’ Master Bolt would have to wait - getting the two powerful, untrained kids of Hades to camp was their first priority. They would hail a taxi, and drive straight to the airport. There, Thalia would use her magic and their green credit cards to get them on a flight to New York. Then back at camp, Chiron would take care of the rest. Simple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, this plan relied on the hope that Zeus didn’t know about the parentage of Percy, or Bianca and Nico. If he did, Percy hoped that he wouldn’t be tempted to blast his own daughter out of the sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But first, I’m going to call Luke and update him on the situation.” Thalia said, a little unenthusiastically. “I promised I would call him two days ago. We’ll leave right after I’m done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She left to go make an Iris message in the washroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She doesn’t sound too happy,” Percy muttered to Annabeth in a low voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’ve been arguing a lot these past few weeks,” Annabeth responded. “I’m not sure about what, but it’s been pretty bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huh, Percy hadn’t picked up on that. Then again, he didn’t really seem to pick up on many things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thalia came out of the washroom after a minute, looking a little miffed. “Let’s hit the road, then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking outside into the scalding dry weather, they picked up another newspaper. Another day had passed. Nico looked excited to be outside for the first time in - well, 70 years, while Bianca tried to keep a calm face. Percy really admired her maturity. If it was him - well, he would be losing his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They hailed down a taxi, and gave one of their green credit cards to the driver as payment. Driving down the highway, Percy prayed that no monsters would find them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He prayed too soon. A few miles down the road, the driver swerved, avoiding a large, tall figure. “What was that!” the driver screamed. Looking behind him, Percy saw a large buff man, with the head of a bull. The Minotaur. He had only heard of it in legends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wicked,” Nico whispered again, staring in awe. Honestly, Percy would have felt the same way if he wasn’t scared for the lives of his friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This shouldn’t be happening… I put a bit of the mist over us to hide our scents, just enough to get us to the airport.” Thalia muttered, looking a little distressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you can do that? Why didn’t you do it before?” Percy demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It tires me out a lot before, okay? And we could’ve handled the monsters before with only the two of us big three kids. Now, with four of us, we can’t take any chances.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, just talk about us as if we’re not here.” Grover muttered, Annabeth nodding in agreement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just don’t understand why the mist isn’t working… The only thing strong enough that could be attracting them to us would be like… a cellphone or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico blinked and sat up. “... A cell phone? You mean this thing?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled a cell phone out of his pocket and looked at them guilty. “I didn’t know what it was, I saw one as we were leaving the casino, I’d never seen one before…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thalia took a deep breath, trying to keep her anger in check. Judging by the terrified look on Nico’s face, it didn’t work. She took the phone from him and held it up. “This is a cell phone. You can make calls with them, but even if you don’t, having them around will attract every single monster in a hundred mile radius. The more powerful you are, the stronger the signal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking out the window, Percy could see more shapes in the distance. Dark, large, and prowling, Percy didn’t want to have to find out what they were. He could also see the Minotaur gaining on them in the distance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just toss it out the window then!” Grover suggested. “Then we’ll be safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth shook her head. “It’s no use, they already know we’re here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They passed by a beach, and Percy had an idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thalia,” he said urgently, “You say that the more powerful the demigod, the more powerful the signal. Who’s more powerful, you or me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are,” she admitted, looking a little sour. “I have years of training over you, but honestly, Percy, probably you. In terms of raw power, that is. ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usually he would gloat about that admission, but he focused on his plan. “Hypothetically, if me and the cell phone went in one direction, and you guys went in the other, who would the monsters chase?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thalia immediately caught on. “No way, Percy. There’s no way that’s happening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it would work,” he argued. “I’ll go down to the beach where I’m the most powerful, and I’ll be fine. I’ll ditch the phone somewhere down the line, and make my way back to camp. You have to stay here to keep Nico and Bianca safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The plan sounded sketchy, but it was the only one that could feasibly work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you going to get back to Camp?” Thalia demanded. “And what? You’re just going to face all those monsters by yourself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would be the most utilitarian,” Annabeth admitted reluctantly. “Percy’s powerful enough to draw most of the monsters to him, and it’ll keep you guys safe. And also, I’ll be going with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Grover argued passionately. “I should go with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy put a hand on his shoulder. “Grover, you’re the one who brought me to camp. You’re the only I would trust to bring these two to camp. Besides, Annabeth and I together can attract more monsters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thalia hesitated, and then shook her head vehemently. “No, it’s too risky. There’s no way that you guys can defeat that many monsters by yourselves, it would be suicide. We’re going to take this car as far as it can go, and once it stops, we’re going to face the monsters together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy looked into her eyes and felt such a sense of pride for his friend. Never did he ever think that he would make friends like these, who were ride or die. He was almost tempted to agree with her, to just stay with his friends. They could face the monsters together. But looking into the distance, seeing all the dark, looming figures getting closer to them, he knew it was hopeless. Percy then glanced at the scared face of Nico Di Angelo, and made his decision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He concentrated hard on what Thalia had taught him, and putting the mist over the driver, ordered, “Don’t stop driving, no matter what.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he opened the car door and threw himself out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth, without hesitation, had also thrown herself out after him. He groaned as he landed roughly, rolling a few times. He was pretty sure his entire body was scraped up. Cars honked and swerved around them. Percy watched as the taxi containing his friends sped away, weaving through the traffic, going much faster than the speed limit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate you,” Percy groaned, grabbing Annabeth’s arm and dragging her to the side of the highway. “Now we’re both going to die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” she muttered, brushing herself off. “At least the others are safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at his shoulder and wrinkled her nose. “You’re a little scraped up, there. And I thought you threw that away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Percy demanded, but then he noticed it. Ares’ backpack, the one he threw away at the hotel. It was on his back. “What the fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s probably a magical item of some sort, like my hat.” Annabeth observed, looking eager to examine the pack even further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about,” he said, grabbing her shoulders and pointing at the monsters that were fast approaching, “We kill some monsters first?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sprinted across the beach to get as close to the water as possible. Luckily, there weren’t that many tourists around. Using the water as their backdrop, Percy and Annabeth prepared for their fight, their weapons drawn. Percy saw the monsters approaching - the large hulking form of the minotaur, a chimera-looking creature, and several others with large wings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chase,” Percy said. “I just want to say that it’s been an honour to be your friend. I mean, we’ve only known each other for like a week, but still.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right back at you, Seaweed Brain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, they never got the chance to fight because all of a sudden, the monsters were gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Percy started, looking around confused. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> had been ready to die, and now he was hyped up for no reason. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then he felt a familiar feeling rise in his chest. Burning anger, resentment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Percy.” Annabeth muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind him, was Ares, still decked out in his leather jacket and sunglasses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” said Percy, pissed, lowering his sword. “And I was really ready to go down in one last blaze of glory, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So eager to die?” Ares said, striding towards them with his signature smirk. “I might give you that opportunity later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Percy agreed, Annabeth yanking out her hair in frustration. “May I know what I did this time to anger you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what, kid? I kind of like you,” Ares said, his scarred face breaking out into a wide grin. “I’ll actually be kind of upset when I kill you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So?” Percy pressed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Di Angelo kids.” Ares’ face changed, and he looked serious. “They were supposed to stay in the casino.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could just leave them there! And-” Percy’s brain registered what Ares had said. “Wait - you wanted them to stay in the casino? I thought you wanted them to get out, then there would be a higher chance of war.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a brief second, Ares looked confused, “Huh, yeah… You’re right… Why did I want you to stay in the casino again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the expression cleared and he shrugged. “Oh well, I guess it doesn’t really matter now. The Di Angelo kids are out, and with you, and the Grace kids - World War three will come, as long as Zeus doesn’t destroy you first. I guess that’s pretty good, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He can’t destroy him.” Annabeth said confidently, Percy’s heart thumping in his chest. “Because he’s going to bring the Master Bolt to him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth zipped open the backpack that Ares had given them, all pulled out the Master Bolt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Percy spluttered. “Okay, that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> there before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ares looked impressed. “Impressive, kid. How did you figure it out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Annabeth said confidently, “The backpack appeared on Percy’s back even though he threw it out. It must be magical in some sort of way. Also, I’ve been having these dreams with a voice. A powerful being that’s gaining power. I think it’s been controlling you, Lord Ares.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dreams? This was the first Percy was hearing of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How dare you!” Ares hissed, his eyes blazing. “I am a </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth continued bravely. “Someone’s been sending you dreams, telling you what to do. You didn’t order someone to steal the Master Bolt, someone else did. You caught the thief red-handed, but something convinced you to let them go. And that same being ordered you to lead us to the Lotus casino. Am I right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ares tensed up, and for a second Percy thought he was going to explode. He relaxed, and the moment passed. Ares forced another smirk on his face. “Very good, Daughter of Athena. I have to kill both of you now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, why?” Percy demanded. “I’m so confused right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, we’ll talk later.” Snapped Annabeth who was glaring at Ares, her knife drawn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ares snapped his fingers, and a large boar formed from the sand and charged Annabeth. She pulled out her knife and stabbed at it. Sand leaked from its side. Percy took out his sword and finished it off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Messing with Annabeth was the last straw. “Fight me yourself, coward.” Percy snarled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged. “You wanna go first? Sure, your choice kid. Classic or modern?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy showed him his sword. “This sword is a relic from the old days, so in case you’re slow - classic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Classic it is, then.” Ares then held a large, two handed sword, glistening with a skull and rubies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy turned to Annabeth, who was glaring at him. “Perseus Jackson, I cannot </span>
  <em>
    <span>believe</span>
  </em>
  <span> you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” he said, raising his hands defensively. “He was going to kill us anyways, might as well express my true feelings while he’s doing so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth still glaring at him, wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek. Still leaning close to him, she whispered, “Remember, Percy. Ares has strength and brawn, but that’s all he has.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy grimaced at her and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Done saying goodbye?” Ares asked, looking bored. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, Percy raised his sword in response and charged him. He easily sidestepped and laughed. “Is that all you got? I don’t know why everyone’s so worried, you’re just a runt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Percy demanded. It felt like Percy was saying that a lot today. “What are you talking about? Who’s worried?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop speaking,” Ares ordered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy’s body seemed to move of his own accord. He dodged every slash and stab from the god, but still. He couldn’t get a hit on Ares’ either. And, he was obviously going easy on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I see. Not bad, not bad.” Ares grinned. “When I heard that you, a runty little kid out of nowhere had single-handedly beaten five of my children- well, I was a little skeptical. ButI must say I’m impressed. I’m sure those claims of you being old Barnacle Beard’s son is true.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Percy responded, trying to be vague. At least he didn’t have to keep it a secret anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy tried edging closer to the water to get the advantage, but Ares was doing a good job of keeping him away far from the shore. Every single time he thought he would get a hit on him, his sword would be there to block it perfectly. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Remember what Luke told you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Percy thought to himself. He had the shorter blade, so he had to get in closer. But honestly, Percy’s own instincts were more useful than Luke’s teachings right now. Luke hadn’t exactly covered what to do when an immortal deity who was thousands of years old and also invincible wanted to kill you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke probably would have said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>run. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s when Percy glanced to the side and caught Annabeth’s eye. Then he remembered what she had said about Ares. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feigning a strike to his upper right side, Ares did what Percy expected him to do - he ducked to evade the blow, but instead of striking, Percy grabbed his shoulders and hoisted himself up. When Ares straightened up, Percy catapulted himself over him, and landed on the edge of the water. Now, he felt closer to his element. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ares snarled a little and turned around. Without hesitation, Percy commanded the water to rise up behind him in a wall, and crash straight into his face. Spluttering and falling backwards, he raised his sword and slashed it towards Percy in a blind rage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Struggling to keep up with the new onslaught of attacks, Percy saw an opening, and feigned a stumble. Ares went in for the killing blow, but instead, Percy sidestepped and jabbed his sword wildly at Ares ankle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scream the god made shook through Percy’s bones, his teeth chattering. Bright, beautiful golden ichor flowed from his ankle, spilling onto the pearly white sand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Percy looked up at the god, he saw for the first time how truly terrifying Ares could be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as Ares raised his sword and Percy knew he was going to die, something changed. The sky grew darker, and Percy felt a chill creep up his spine. Time seemed to speed up and slow down at the same time. He felt a sense of hopelessness, and dropped to his knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of a sudden, the darkness dissipated, and the sky cleared. Ares looked stunned. He dropped his sword and fixed his stare on Percy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have made an enemy, godling.” he said, his voice dark. “Remember this and remember it well - one day, when you are in battle, your weapon will fail you when you need it most. Then you will remember this day, and regret ever crossing my path.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ares started to glow, getting brighter and brighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Percy, look away!” screamed Annabeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shut his eyes quickly and turned around. A second later, the light was gone, and so was Ares. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked over to Annabeth, who was pale and shaking. She slapped him hard and then embraced him tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” He protested, rubbing his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t do that again, Seaweed Brain!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do what? Save both of our lives? You know he was going to kill us anyways.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe he wouldn’t have cursed you if you didn’t talk back to him so much! Percy, this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, we can worry about that later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” she said biting her lip. “Thank you. For everything, I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what friends are for,” he responded, giving her a half grin, still hyped from the fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now we have to get this,” she lifted up Ares’ magical backpack containing the Master Bolt, “to Olympus.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>An hour later, they were on a plane to New York, Percy’s hand clenched tightly in Annabeth’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow,” she complained, “You have his Master Bolt, it’s not like he can do anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you’re right.” Percy insisted, trying to convince himself. “It’s going to be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Annabeth prompted. “Don’t you want to know about the stuff that was going on before? With Ares?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, yes.” Percy said, momentarily forgetting the fact that he was a son of Poseidon flying in Zeus’ domain. “What was all that stuff about the dreams?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth took a deep breath and told him about the dreams she had been having. Dreams about a dark voice, rising from the deepest pits of the earth. Something powerful, even stronger and older than the gods. Something that could apparently even control a god like Ares. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what is it?” Percy asked, feeling afraid. “What’s powerful enough to control a god like Ares? And why would it order someone to steal the Master Bolt, or for Ares to direct us to the Lotus Casino?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Annabeth responded. “Maybe Lord Zeus can provide some answers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right, they were on their way to Olympus. Which was apparently on top of the Empire State Building. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they landed, they split off into different directions - Annabeth to Camp HalfBlood, and Percy to Mount Olympus. Percy had kind of been the one to retrieve the bolt anyways, and he wanted someone to tell Chiron the truth about what happened, if he didn’t make it back alive. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy walked into the lobby of the Empire State Building and headed towards the guard at the front door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to talk to Zeus, like right now.” Percy said, not mincing words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” the guard questioned with an even voice, not looking up from his copy of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. His eyes flickered slightly, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have the Master Bolt, right here. You know, the one that he’s been looking for for a few weeks now, the one that toppled Kronos from his throne?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy easily opened his backpack and pulled out the Master Bolt, tossing it up slightly in his hand. It crackled menacingly, and Percy struggled to balance it on his hand. Looking cool was not an easy job. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guard leapt backwards and fell on the floor, scrabbling backwards wildly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay! Okay, I get it!” He hissed, eyes wide. "Jesus, kid, you're crazy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lunged back towards his desk, snatching a key card from it. Handing it to Percy he said, “600th floor. Slide this in the security slot. Make sure no one else is in there. And for gods’ sake, </span>
  <em>
    <span>put that away!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will do!” Percy said cheerily, grabbing the card and making his way to the elevator. He shoved the bolt back into the pack with little finesse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minutes or hours later, the elevator dinged and Percy stepped out. Below him as Manhattan, in all its glory, but ahead of him - well, it was Mount Olympus. The snowy white peak was sprinkled with palaces, and a food market with a variety of tents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy made his way slowly up towards the largest palace, and despite the beauty of it all, he had tunnel vision. What would Zeus do to him? He had his Master Bolt, fought Ares, and was Poseidon’s son. Gods were not known for their mercy. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking into the large chamber, the first thing Percy noticed were the thrones. Twelve of them, for the Twelve Olympians, easily five times as large as normal furniture. Next, he noticed the large, gorgeous columns, the high arched ceiling, and the opulent tapestries hung on the walls. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Annabeth would love to be here, to see this</span>
  </em>
  <span>’. It was strange that at a time like this, he still thought of Annabeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He noticed the two gods later than he should have. They were large and in human form, just as Hades had been. They were sitting on two of the thrones in the middle of the room, talking heatedly, but stopped and watched as Percy approached. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It should have been awkward - the only sound in the room was the sound of squeaking sneakers against the smooth marble floor. But for Percy, all he knew was the sound of his heartbeat, the smell of ozone that lingered in the air. He was suddenly painfully aware that the occupants of this room had enough power, and more than enough motivation to destroy everyone and everything he’d ever cared about. Percy would say the wrong thing, look the wrong way, and that moment would be his last.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>No one should have that much power. Not even the gods.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lord Zeus.” he said, approaching the throne on the left, and kneeling on the floor in front of him, his head bowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rise, boy.” Zeus said, after a long pause. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rose and looked him in the eyes. With stormy grey eyes, a black and grey marbled beard, and a pinstripe suit, the Lord of the Sky looked more like a Wall Street Executive than a god. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy didn’t know what it was that Zeus saw in his face, but his eyes narrowed slightly as he stared at him, and there was a stifled sound from the other god in the room. Percy waited, his eyes never leaving Zeus’ face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So it is true, brother.” Zeus finally said, his voice almost sardonic. “You have broken the sacred oath we were all sworn to keep. And here he is, proof of your infidelity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy just stood there, confused. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Following Zeus’ gaze, he turned his head to look at the occupant in the other throne. Sea-green eyes stared back - </span>
  <em>
    <span>Percy’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>sea-green eyes. And his hair. His hair was black and windswept - Percy’s hair. His breath caught in his throat as he stared into the handsome, weathered face of the Lord of the Sea. Lord Poseidon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His father.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His father.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know how he hadn’t seen him before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For some reason, Percy was not expecting this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fath-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poseidon held up a hand, silencing him. His face was unreadable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did not give you permission to speak to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy’s greeting lingered at the back of his throat, choking him, making it hard for him to breathe. The silence stretched on, his father’s words ringing in his ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you do not claim him as your son?” Zeus said, breaking the silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is as you said before. I have already admitted to my wrongdoing to you. There is no need to take any further action.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well. For now, this matter is settled.” Zeus responded. “Now boy, for the reason you are here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raised his arm and Ares’ backpack unzipped itself, and the Master Bolt flew out of the pack and into Zeus’ hand, crackling, happy to finally be reunited with its master. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeus inspected it carefully, turning it around, as if checking for any cracks or chips. Apparently deeming the bolt acceptable, he looked back at Percy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, tell me everything, boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so Percy did. From the furies that followed them, to Ares’ side quest, to what Annabeth had told him about the dreams.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two gods were silent for a long time, deep in thought. They had a quick conversation in Ancient Greek that Percy couldn’t keep up with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Lord Zeus stood up, and Percy had never felt so small.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have done me a service, boy. Very few heroes could have done the same. And for that, I will spare your life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Percy responded, genuinely grateful. “Ares didn’t extend that courtesy to me. Also, I had help. Thalia was the one leading the quest, and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeus made an impatient noise, and said, albeit a little reluctantly, “Regardless, it was you who succeeded in bringing back the bolt, not her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy felt another stab of pity towards Thalia, and anger towards Zeus. Did Zeus not see how much of a leader she was, how she had helped him so much? Without Thalia, Percy never would have gotten the bolt back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I must go purify this bolt in the waters of Lemnos, to rinse it of mortal filth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeus looked at Percy the way that one would look at a wild animal - carefully, warily, dangerously. “And Perseus Jackson... Remember, I have already done you a favour by sparing your life. The next time we meet, there is </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> to stop me from killing you, and everyone you’ve ever loved.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy didn’t think he had done anything yet to justify such a reaction from Zeus, but before he could say anything, the god was gone. Which left Percy with Poseidon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy swallowed hard and looked him in the eye. Poseidon was looking at him back. He sighed, as if Percy was just another issue he had to take care of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My brother has always had a flair for dramatics… Listen, Perseus.” Poseidon said, seemingly getting down to business. “I’m sure you already know of the oath. The one myself and my brothers swore to uphold many years ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Percy nodded. “The thing about not having any demigod children…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Poseidon said, his face blank. “With that being said, I believe that there’s no need for the others to know about my… past mistakes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a second, but when Percy finally understood, he felt his heart drop further down to his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what then?” Percy demanded, angry making his face flushed. “You just want me to pretend that I’m not your son? Well, it’s too late for that. The other gods already know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They don’t know,” Poseidon said, his voice growing hard. “They </span>
  <em>
    <span>suspect</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The only reason why they do so is because you are powerful, Perseus. The water abilities could be from any other sea deity, and as for your appearance… You’re just a boy, they will not see the resemblance between us yet. But your power...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clearing his throat, he continued, “However, there is a solution to that. You do know of the story of Achilles, do you not? The greatest Greek warrior of all time, more powerful than he had any right to be. His mother was a Nereid named Thetis. The story will be that she was your mother. You were raised in foster care and believed that your mother was Sally Jackson, but truly, your real father was just a unknown mortal man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Percy burst out, “Not only do you want nothing to do with me, you want me to pretend that my mother wasn’t my real mom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Precisely.” Poseidon said, for the first time looking pleased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me get this right.” Percy hissed. There was a part of him that desperately tried to reign in his anger, but the rest of him didn’t care. “You leave me alone, an orphan, in that hellhole for 12 years, and now that I finally meet you, you decide you want nothing to do with me? On top of that, you want me to lie about my mother, disrespecting her, the only real family I had? How </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How dare </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Poseidon thundered, standing up to his full height, his eyes burning into Percy’s. He felt all his hairs stand up, and he trembled slightly. “Your mother… Your mother was a Queen amongst women. You’ll never understand how much I loved her…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poseidon sank back down onto his throne, suddenly looking worn, decades older. But when he spoke, there was still that hard edge. “Listen to me, Perseus. Do as I say. It is different for Zeus, king of all gods and men to openly claim his children. It is different for Hades, who is already shunned from Olympus, an outcast. But right now, we do not need any more dissent on Mount Olympus. There is a war coming - we need all Olympians on our side.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A war?” Percy demanded, pushing his feelings aside for the time being. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” He responded, his face grave. “Have you not already suspected? The voice your friend heard. It is a being that we trapped centuries ago, a being that has been biding it’s time, and gaining power. Now it is rising from the depths of Tartarus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then it’s-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My father. Kronos.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you kidding me?” Percy yelped. “But that’s… really bad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poseidon nodded. “Of course. If he were to rise from the pit, who knows what kinds of monsters he could unleash? Lord Zeus toppled him from his throne and cut him into pieces. I’m sure Mount Olympus would be the first to fall. After that, would be the collapse of the entire Western civilization.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All this was said in a matter-of-fact tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you not more concerned about this?” Percy demanded, not caring about how disrespectful he sounded. “How could you not care about this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poseidon waved his hand at Percy irritably. “That’s nothing for you to be concerned about. We have been expecting something like this for a while now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of a sudden, Percy understood. The real reason why Poseidon didn’t want him, the reason why there were so many unclaimed kids back at camp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thalia Grace.” Percy demanded. “That’s the reason why, isn’t it? The reason why you’re not worried about Kronos, the reason why you don’t want to claim me as your son. Thalia’s older, and more trained, and she is going to be the hero of the Great Prophecy. You know that there’s no chance of it being me, so there’s no use in claiming me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poseidon didn’t speak, but his face told Percy that what he said was true. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.” Percy said, feeling numb. Why didn’t he expect this before? Percy had seen all the unclaimed kids in Cabin 11, hell, he had seen </span>
  <em>
    <span>claimed</span>
  </em>
  <span> kids being treated like garbage by their godly parent. Why did he think that his father would be any different? “I understand. Is that all, sir?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poseidon hesitated, his eyes taking in every inch of Percy’s face. Percy held his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Poseidon said, dismissively. His sea-green eyes flicked away from his face. “You may go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, bowed to his father once, and turned around and left, feeling his heart break with every step. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t remember the walk back to the elevator, or the naids waving at him, or the ride down, or getting into the taxi he hailed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved as mindlessly as a robot, his entire body numb, and tried not to think about how he had Poseidon’s hair, and his eyes, his face, and how all he was was expendable, a tool, and how he could never be love unless he was useful, and the fact that his mother was dead and it was all Percy’s fault, and Percy was a mistake, and his father didn’t want him, and that no one-  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boy!!” a voice said sharply. Percy’s head shot up, his wide eyes staring into the face of the angry taxi driver. “I said, where do you want to go? Do you even have any money?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy continued to stare at the man. His entire body numb, Percy thought of the only place he knew love, the only place that could bring him comfort, the only place that could possibly fill the gaping hole in his chest that his father - no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Poseidon</span>
  </em>
  <span>, left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take me to Camp Half-Blood.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been three days since the day Percy came back from Mount Olympus. Of course, he and the others had been welcomed home with open arms. They were first ones to return from a quest since Luke’s disastrous return, years ago. They had been hailed as heroes, celebrating well into the nights. Percy was especially popular, as word spread about how he had fought Ares, returned the Master Bolt to Zeus, and was supposedly a child of Thetis, which would make him the brother of one of the greatest Greek heroes of all time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In addition, the appearance of Nico and Bianca had sparked a lot of interest amongst the campers. Even though they hadn’t been claimed, just as Percy was, everyone knew of their parentage (courtesy of the Stoll brothers and a failed prank involving a few dead mice). Subsequently, the siblings were moved into Cabin 13. While everyone was a little unnerved at the thought of that many children of the Big Three brothers existing at the same time, as well as having children of Hades around, Bianca and Nico were still accepted at camp. Bianca had immediately become friends with Annabeth and several of the Aphrodite kids, and Nico spent his days in bliss, exploring everything and loving everyone. Chiron hadn’t told them the prophecy yet - he felt like there was no need to burden them with it. After all, unless Thalia, her brother, and Percy all somehow died within the span of the next few years, the chances of them being the heroes of the prophecy were slim. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy and the others had told Chiron everything that had happened, including Poseidon’s claims that Kronos was rising from Tartarus. Chiron had assured them that he would look into things, and beckoned Percy towards him for a private conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He led Pecy to a side room in the big house, one that he had never been in before. It was nice, with low, comfy couches, and a slight smell of burning incense</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Percy,” Chiron began, pity in his eyes. “I’m sorry about your father. I regret the fact that he treated you that way. If I could do something I would.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy looked away from his kind eyes, trying not to be mad. It was difficult, he hated pity more than anything. He turned and looked out the window instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s nothing that you can do. That’s the life of a demigod, isn’t it?” He said sardonically, with a dry laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it is. It is difficult. For me, as well. I have been a trainer of demigods for many, many years, and every single time they don’t come back from a mission, every single time they meet a cruel fate from the hands of their own mothers and fathers...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy suddenly turned on him. “It’s hard for you? For you? You get to sit here in your cozy little camp, immortal, without a care in the world, while the rest of us are expendable to the gods! My father </span>
  <em>
    <span>hates </span>
  </em>
  <span>me, I was almost killed by Ares a few times, and guess what? Zeus wants to kill me, too! Meanwhile, you’ve been relaxing here with Mr D (</span>
  <em>
    <span>and don’t even get me started on him</span>
  </em>
  <span>), without a care in the world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t say that’s true,” Chiron said quietly. “You know, Annabeth has been here since she was eight. Four years now. She was a tiny, poor thing. Thalia came at the same time as her. Older and stronger, but still, a child. I love those two girls like they’re my daughters - and I’ve been more of a parent to them then their parents have. And you, while you’ve only been here for a few weeks - well, I love you as well, Percy. More than you can imagine. Grover, too. And Luke. All of you, you are my children. And it kills me, pains me more than you can imagine when you’re upset, when you don’t come home from another quest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy was silent, feeling a little guilty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chiron continued, “I can’t imagine what life is like for all of you. I have seen the lives of hundreds of half-bloods, but I know I could never have the strength to spend one day in your shoes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy, not knowing what he was feeling, fled and left Chiron alone in the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later that night, Percy laid in his sleeping bag, staring at the back of Ethan Nakamura, who was snoring. He couldn’t stop thinking about everything that had happened, and his conversation with Chiron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Percy heard a soft “hey,” from above him. It was Luke, kneeling above him, his eyes kind and his face sympathetic in the light of the moon. He straightened up and beckoned, moving towards the door of the cabin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rubbing the tiredness from his eyes, Percy followed him outside, into the cool night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke waited for him at the bottom of the steps, a 6-pack of coke in one hand. He was dressed in jeans and the standard Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. He casually held a sword by his side. It gleamed gently in the darkness of the night. A part of Percy’s mind stirred in excitement at the drink, but the rest of him didn’t really care. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke wrapped the arm not carrying the sword around Percy’s shoulders, leading him away from cabins and closer towards the woods. “C’mon, kid. Let’s talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They reached the small stream where Percy had defeated Clarisse and her siblings all those weeks ago. They sat down on a large, flat rock, and cracked open a drink each. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a couple of sips, Luke said seriously, “Annabeth told me what happened on Mount Olympus. I’m really sorry, Percy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time that week, Percy broke down into tears. He felt embarrassed - crying with Annabeth or by himself at night wasn’t the same as sobbing like a little kid in front of Luke. But despite the tears and snot streaming down his face, Luke wrapped his arms around him and held him until the tears subsided.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy finally pulled away, feeling flushed and embarrassed. “I’m sorry, I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke shook his head. “Don’t apologize, Percy. Never apologize. I know exactly how it feels. The first time I saw Mount Olympus… These gods, they have all the splendors the universe has to offer. They’re omnipotent, all powerful, and for what? When have they ever done any good? When have they ever done anything for their children?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice had risen slightly at the end, and had become impassioned. Percy completely agreed with what he was saying, but he felt a slight flutter of unease at the manic gleam in Luke’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke continued, his voice dropping lower, growing silky. “You know, they left me and Thalia and Annabeth on the streets, all by ourselves. If Thalia wasn’t a child of Zeus, if I weren’t so powerful myself, we wouldn’t be alive right now. That’s the fate that so many demigod children face everyday. And you, Percy, were left with a horrible family for your entire childhood, your father not wanting to acknowledge you as his son.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is true,” Percy admitted. “But that’s just the way things are. Chiron said-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but it doesn’t have to be that way.” Luke said, cutting him off.  “Think about it. The </span>
  <span>first primordial beings were Gaea and Ouranous. They were overthrown by their children, the Titans. The Titans were then overthrown by the gods. Our parents. You see, that’s the way it’s meant to happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy blinked at him, shocked. He leaned backwards a little. “Luke… Are you crazy? You’re talking about </span>
  <em>
    <span>overthrowing the gods.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think about it Percy!” Luke said impatiently, his eyes wide. “I’m one of the best swordsmen in 300 years. Then there’s you, and Thalia, Nico, and Bianca! And Thalia’s brother too, the Roman - Five children of the three brothers, living at the same time. And Annabeth is powerful in her own right. A revolution is long overdue, and there’s no better time for it than now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what?” Percy laughed incredulously, not believing what he was hearing. “You’re just going to march up to Olympus, and what? Challenge Zeus to a fight for the throne, or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not.” Luke scoffed. “That would be suicide. We’ll have help, of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s we?” Percy demanded. “What help?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Percy… You know who.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then suddenly he did. He understood everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You.” He said, in shock, trying to stand up, scrambling backwards. “You’re working with Kronos. You- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did you steal the Master Bolt</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Luke said, looking very pleased with himself, relaxing into a more comfortable position, languidly taking a sip of his drink. “Who else could have pulled it off?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t understand…” Percy muttered, despite his earlier claim that he understood everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I stole the Master Bolt, intending to bring it to Kronos, to help him rise… He already has an army, you know? But Ares caught me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ares is also being controlled by Kronos, isn’t he?” Percy said, parroting Annabeth’s thoughts. “Kronos is the one who wanted us to go to the Lotus Casino. Kronos is the one who got Ares to give me the Master Bolt... But why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you think?” Luke asked, leaning back and closing his eyes. “He’s just about to rise in power and destroy Olympus, and there’s a prophecy out there that says there is a child of the big three who can save Olympus. And now, for the first time in decades, there’s like, 5 of children of the big three running around. 5 times the potential to stop him. So, logical solution? Lock them all up in a magical casino, keep them shut up for a few years while he gains absolute power. Simple.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s… Actually really smart.” Percy admitted. He fought down the insane urge to laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it is, isn’t it?” Luke said, looking pleased with himself. “The gods wouldn’t stand a chance if Kronos was at the height of his power.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke stood up, brushing himself off. “So, what do you say? Join me, Percy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy shook his head vehemently. “What about Thalia, Luke? Did you just forget about her? What about Annabeth? You guys are family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time, Luke looked hesitant. “Thalia’s agreed already. And I haven’t spoken to Annabeth yet. But she'll agree if you and Thalia do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thalia would never,” Percy said angrily. “You’re lying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke shook his head. “I’m not lying, Percy. Not exactly. Before you came along, Thalia and I talked about it a lot. These aren’t just my plans, you know? They’re hers, too. But </span>
  <span>then…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But then what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But then you came along. And Thalia started questioning herself. You were so </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so likeable, and she started to get attached. She thought about you, and didn’t know if you would approve of our plans or not. So she started to get cold feet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy was floored, really touched. “Wow, really? I thought Thalia hated me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke shook his head again, sounding disgusted. “Naw, I think you remind her of her little brother. Powerful, cute, annoying maybe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Right, the Roman.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a brief moment where the two just stood in silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, kid, you in or not? If you join, Thalia would join, and then Annabeth would join. We would all be together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy spoke without hesitation. “Sorry, Luke. I can’t do that. I know how you feel, I really do. But partnering up with Kronos? You’re crazy if you think things will work in your favour.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy turned around, preparing to head back to the cabin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke dipped his head sadly. “I was afraid you would say that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a snap of finger, a scorpion appeared out of nowhere and landed on Percy’s arm. He stared at it, frozen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pit scorpion. They’re ugly little things, but hella powerful. You’ll be dead in sixty seconds. I’m sorry it had to be this way, Percy. I really do like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as the scorpion lunged, Luke slashed his sword. He was gone in a ripple of darkness. At the same time, Percy reached for the sword in his back pocket and swung widely. The scorpion was cut cleanly in half, leaving Percy dying and alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He splashed frantically towards the lake, submerging himself completely, waiting for the healing powers to come into effect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Come on, come on…’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But the effort was fruitless. The poison was just too strong, and Percy was weak from sleeping and eating poorly since coming back from the quest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scrambling out of the water, he staggered towards the woods, hoping that he was heading in the right direction. His vision started to dim and his head was swimming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inexplicably, he thought of his mother. He thought of the only picture he had of her. Who had taken that photo? He would never know. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sixty seconds. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy saw movement ahead of him. Two tree nymphs were looking at him, their eyes wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Help…” he gasped, feeling hot and feverish, falling to his knees. He passed out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He awoke with a straw hanging out of his mouth. He couldn’t quite place what the drink was, but it reminded him of the brief moments of happiness he had with Grover last semester, or with Thalia and Annabeth during their quest. He was in the big house, it seemed, in a sort of infirmary-looking room. A young, handsome, blonde boy was holding the glass. Another was checking his temperature, while yet another was fixing his blankets. Percy was surrounded by... Angels?<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy’s mouth gaped open. The straw fell out of his mouth. “Am.. Am I dead?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He regretted this at once, as his throat was scratchy and sore. His hand flew to his throat, wincing.<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the boys <em>(for they were boys, not</em> <em>angels)</em> glared at him, hands on his hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t speak! And look what you’ve done.” He pointed to the straw that had fallen onto the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>William.</span>
  </em>
  <span> We do not speak to our patients that way.” Another boy had walked in. Percy recognized him. Lee Fletcher, head of the Apollo cabin. He grinned at Percy. “Good to see you up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chiron and Annabeth walked in beside him. They both looked relieved to see him awake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Percy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>thank gods.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Chiron breathed. “We weren’t sure if you would make it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He shouldn’t be </span>
  <em>
    <span>thanking the gods</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he should be thanking you! Without your healing…” Annabeth interjected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, well Lee helped as well of course. As well as your brothers, very good job, Will.” The blonde, angelic looking kids all gave identical beams of pride. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy looked at Annabeth properly, and saw that her eyes were red and puffy. He tried to lighten the mood, despite his throat. “Hey, all that crying over me? I don’t think I’m worth it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She burst into tears, flinging herself on his bed. “Oh, Percy…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Apollo kids, ushered by Lee Fletcher, left the room, leaving Chiron and Annabeth with Percy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Percy, you could have died! You were turning grey when the nymphs alerted Chiron. And…” She couldn’t finish her sentence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chiron, patting her on the back, filled in, “And, the nymphs had told us everything that happened that night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy had almost forgotten about it. He bolted straight up, sending Annabeth to the floor with a strangled cry. “Luke! He-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chiron held up a hand. “Do not strain yourself. Get up, Annabeth, dear. Like I said, the nymphs told us everything. There is nothing we can do about it at the moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My gods.” Annabeth said, blowing her nose. “Luke… I can’t believe it. No, actually. I can. He was never the same after his quest. And Thalia…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy was alarmed. “What happened to Thalia?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She went after him. As soon as she heard about what happened, she packed nothing but her sword and shield, and left to go after him. She was furious. He almost killed you...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy sagged back into his bed. Thalia was more than a match for Luke, but from what Luke said, it sounded like there was an entire army at his disposal. Percy for the first time, felt a bit of what Chiron was talking about before. Fearing for the life of a loved one. They sat in silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Chiron said. “There’s nothing we can do about it now. Thalia will come back on her own time. And in the meantime…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth looked up eagerly, wiping tears from her face. “Yes? What can we do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For now,” Chiron said firmly. “You do nothing. Don’t forget that you are still children. Enjoy what’s left of the summer, but train hard. Your time will come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chiron patted them both on the shoulders and left them alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy didn’t know what to say to make her feel better. How might it feel, to know that one of your closest friends, your family, had betrayed you? And that another had gone after him, possibly never to return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as he was about to speak, Annabeth said, “Percy, I was thinking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grateful, he said, “Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked hesitant. “So, after what happened with you on Mount Olympus, I did a little thinking. And I’m planning on going back to my dad’s after this summer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy was confused. “How exactly did my misfortune lead you to make this decision?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just that… the gods don’t want us. They never have and they never will. They’ve had too many children, and they’ve lived too long. But my dad… we’ve never gotten along, but he’s never abandoned me. He’s never used me. Besides. I’m older now. I’ve decided to give him one last chance. Especially now that Luke and Thalia...” Her voice trailed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Percy said, swallowing the lump in his throat. “Annabeth, I’m really happy for you. Seriously.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Percy. Would you like to come with me?” Her grey eyes searched his. “For the school year. We can live at my dad’s place, he’s already agreed. Go to mortal school together. Leave behind the camp for the year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy hesitated. Camp Half-Blood was the first place where he really felt like he belonged. And with the upcoming war, he needed to be as well trained as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking into the eyes of Annabeth, however, he decided that for once he could be selfish. Why not let himself enjoy a school year for once?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” He agreed, taking her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smile she gave him made his heart soar, and told him he made the correct decision. </span>
</p><p>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Annabeth and Percy walked together, laughing and talking, basking underneath the warm summer sun. They were riding off the high of just having finished their end of term exams. Soon, they were expected to head back to Camp Half-Blood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giggling at one of Percy’s jokes, Annabeth grabbed his arm and tugged him along. “C’mon, let’s hurry up and head home. I’m starving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reaching the large brownstone in which the Chase family resided, Annabeth took out her Camp necklace with the house key attached to it. Unlocking the door, Annabeth and Percy stepped over the threshold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re home!” she called. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was only silence, which was uncharacteristic for the usually bustling household. Annabeth and Percy exchanged uneasy looks. In wordless agreement, Annabeth slid her dagger out of her back, and Percy reached for his pen. They slowly crept further into the house. Hearing muffled noises from the living room, Percy beckoned her towards it. They burst into the room together, expecting the worst.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“SURPRISE!” voices screamed. Dr and Mrs Chase, and their children Bobby and Matthew stood there, beaming. The room was covered in colourful balloons, streamers hanging from the ceiling. A cake and several other snacks were on the table, along with refreshments. A large banner that said "Congratulations Annabeth and Percy for finishing exams!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth and Percy quickly stowed their weapons away, trying to turn their attack faces into more appropriate surprised and grateful ones. Judging by the look on Dr. Chase’s face, they didn’t quite succeed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow!" Annabeth and Percy chorused together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dad, what is this?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fredrick Chase stepped forward and clasped his daughter on the arm. "You didn't think that we wouldn't throw you a celebration did you? You kids have been working so hard this year."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His wife stood beside him, nodding. She gave both kids pecks on the cheek. "You've done as well as always, Annabeth dear, and you Percy - your teachers tell us that your grades have jumped tremendously!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy scratched the back of his head, blushing. Despite all the months already spent at the chase's, he still wasn't used to this kind of familial attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was all because of Annabeth. Without her help I would've been hopeless."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's right, Seaweed Brain. You owe me one." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave her a mock look of offense and jabbed her in the ribs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, let’s settle down and have some cake!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Halfway through the celebration, the doorbell rang. Mrs Chase stood up and went to open it. A moment later, she returned with a tall, goateed boy with horns poking out of his curly head. He had grown a few inches since the last time they saw him. His beard was longer and fuller, and they saw the prominent outline of his horns underneath his baseball cap.<br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grover!” Annabeth and Percy cried together, getting to their feet and embracing the satyr. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, woah, take it easy there.” he laughed, hugging them back. “It’s so good to see you guys!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s been happening?” Annabeth demanded immediately. “No one’s telling us </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. All we know is that we’re expected to go back to camp soon. Is Thalia-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thalia’s fine. She returned a couple of weeks ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy and Annabeth let out sighs of relief. Thalia had left at the end of last summer to hunt down Luke. They weren’t sure if she had made it back or not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Luke?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grover shook his head. “We don’t know. She hasn’t said a word about him since she’s come back. We assume that she didn’t find him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stood together in silence, the other members of the Chase family looking on awkwardly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well!” Dr Chase said, clapping his hands together. “Grover, why don’t you sit down and have some cake? And you three can continue to catch up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, Chiron wants these two back at camp immediately.” He said, looking apologetic. “I will have some cake though, chocolate tuxedo is my absolute favourite…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>20 minutes later, having packed up their stuff, Annabeth and Percy said their goodbyes to the Chase family. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... thank you so much for having me, Dr and Mrs Chase. I don’t know what I would have done without you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, darling, of course, you’re welcome to come any time!” Mrs Chase cried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Percy, I’ve told you before. You can call me Frederick.” With a wink to Annabeth, he added, “Or dad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, bye dad!” Annabeth yelled, kissing her brothers on the cheek, dragging Percy down the steps to the end of the driveway where Grover was waiting. “Bye!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy laughed. “Your dad is sweet. So is your stepmom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth rolled her eyes but he could see that she was smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They joined Grover at the end of the driveway. He stood there, waiting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Percy said. “Where’s our ride?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They should be here at any moment…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as he finished speaking, the sky darkened. A second ago the sun had still been shining in the sky, but now, it was as though it was in the middle of the night. The temperature dropped as well, and Percy shivered, blinking up at the inky black sky in bewilderment. Then, in the distance, a faint silver glow appeared. It got brighter and brighter, and Annabeth said, “Look away!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy did, and when the glow subsided, he opened his eyes again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In front of them, was a gleaming silver chariot. It was pulled by four golden stags with silver horns. In the chariot sat a few girls who looked to be around Percy’s age or younger. One of the girls stepped down. She was gorgeous, with gleaming auburn hair, and piercing yellow eyes. Percy glanced at his friends to see that Grover was openly gaping at the girls, awestruck. Grover and Annabeth both dropped into bows. Percy followed hastily, not knowing who the girl was, but hey. If Annabeth was doing something, it was probably smart to follow her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lady Artemis!” Grover stammered. “It’s an honour.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rise, all of you.” she commanded, in her ethereal voice. They did, Percy feeling as though he was in a bit of a trance. She took in their appearances, one by one. Annabeth patted down her wavy hair self-consciously, and Grover bit his nails. Her gaze lingered on Percy the longest, scrutinizing him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally she spoke, “Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood, and of course, Perseus Jackson.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy shifted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My hunters and I are taking the liberty of escorting the three of you to Camp Half-Blood. We will be taking my chariot.” She gestured behind her, onto the chariot. Percy looked at the girls closely for the first time. They all looked young, probably only twelve or thirteen years old. They all looked supremely uncomfortable, except for one of them, who was openly glaring at Percy and Grover. She opened her mouth to speak. <br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My lady, I must protest! I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Artemis held up a hand. “I have already explained my reasoning to you, Zoe. Do you dare go against the words of your lady?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl, Zoe, shrinked into herself, looking ashamed. “No, my lady, of course not!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then, let me assure you,” Artemis said calmly. “No harm will come from this trip to Long Island. It’s just a quick trip to Camp.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, my lady.” Zoe muttered, continuing to glare at the boys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy couldn’t lie to himself, he was a little offended. Like, he had never even seen this girl before and she already hated him for no reason?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Climb aboard,” Artemis said, gesturing towards the chariot. “We shall be there by sunrise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, why are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> taking us to camp, anyways?” Percy asked as he climbed aboard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoe spluttered in indignation at his tone, and the other Hunters looked offended. Annabeth glared at him a little, and Grover stared at his lap in dismay.<br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just meant,” Percy amended hastily. “My lady- you must be very busy with, uh, godly duties and such.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Artemis actually cracked a smile. “Yes, boy, I do have many duties to attend to. However, one of those duties is at Camp Half Blood. We had to travel there anyway, so it is not out of our way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Percy said awkwardly, bowing a little to the goddess. “Thank you, then. And I can't believe you just made it nighttime so you could take your chariot here.”</span>
</p><p>"It is my favourite chariot, after all." Artemis said simply.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten minutes later, Grover, Percy, and Annabeth were huddled together underneath a pile of blankets on the chariot. They were flying fast, so fast that the scenery passing by was just a blur. Artemis was sitting up front, presumably leading the stags. The Hunters were sitting as far away from them as they could, whispering amongst themselves. Zoe was still glaring at himself and Grover. Grover, Percy could kind of understand why. After all, he hadn’t been able to take his eyes off the girl’s since they arrived to pick them up. Percy even thought he was drooling. But Percy didn’t think he did anything yet to earn her ire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Percy whispered as well. “What’s their deal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth sighed. “They’re Hunters of Artemis, Percy. They’ve the immortal servants of Artemis, who’s a maiden goddess. That means they’ve sworn off men. Well, romance in general, actually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Okay?” Percy drawled slowly. “What does that have to do with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth rolled her eyes. “If you haven’t noticed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> a man. Boy. Whatever. That means they don’t trust you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy opened his mouth to argue, but then considered what she had said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He still thought that it was unfair that they would distrust him for no reason, but he could understand why. After all, he thought, he wasn’t a girl and didn’t have the same experiences they had. He just hoped that given some time, he could prove to them that he was worthy of their trust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy closed his mouth and nodded, earning a smile from Annabeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, they’re immortal?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth nodded, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “Yes. Once they take the vow and swear themselves to Artemis, they stop aging. The only way they can die is if they leave the hunters, or if they die in battle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Percy muttered. “That sounds like a good deal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is.” Annabeth watched him with an inscrutable look on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you thinking?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth shook her head. “It’s nothing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy looked out and saw Camp Half Blood approaching quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re almost there!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Lady Artemis said, daybreak was approaching. They could see a sliver of sunlight creeping over the horizon. Soon, Lord Apollo would be taking over. Some campers, dots of bright orange, were already awake, training in the grounds, and talking. They all looked up and pointed at the Chariot with the Hunters and  the campers inside. Percy saw someone running up to the Big House, probably to tell Chiron they were here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The chariot landed down beside the woods, in a bit of open space between the stables. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chiron was galloping towards them, and it seemed like all the other campers were awake as well and fast approaching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He approached them, a large smile on his face. “Lord Artemis, and ladies… Percy, Annabeth, Grover, welcome back, welcome back…” He hugged them and patted them on the back. Annabeth, Grover, and Percy went to greet the others, hugging and laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” cried a voice. They turned to see Thalia trotting towards them. But it wasn’t the same Thalia they had last seen last year. This Thalia was thinner, looking a little more gaunt. Her eyes were tired, and her leather jacket hung a little on her frame. Regardless, she greeted them with a grin, swooping down to give them all bear hugs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Thalia!” Annabeth cried, just holding onto her. “We were so worried.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know. I missed you two.” She responded, looking at them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Percy demanded. “Last year, with Luke? We haven’t heard anything from camp.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chiron joined their conversation. “That was done on purpose, Percy. We’ve been planning, and we didn’t want to worry you two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But,” Annabeth spluttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not to worry,” Chiron consoled. “I just mean that this year has been spent mostly in planning, with no action. The real work starts this month.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With Annabeth mollified, Chiron turned to Thalia. “But before we get started with briefing everyone who’s been away for the school year…” He gestured behind him to the Hunters, as well as Lady Artemis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thalia, who apparently hadn’t seen them yet, paled. She dropped into a curtsy. “Lady Artemis… and, oh, hello Zoe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoe, glared at Thalia with the same ferocity she did with Percy. “Thalia Grace.” She said, in a bit of a mocking tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Artemis stepped between them, impervious to their glares. “I would like to speak to these two ladies,” she said, gesturing to Annabeth and Thalia, “As well as a few others.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chiron bowed graciously. “Of course. Do you require…?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Artemis shook her head, and gestured to the edge of the woods, where her Hunters had already set up a few large, silver tents. “There is no need, Chiron. Thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a nod of her head, she and her Hunters retired into one of the tents, along with Thalia, Annabeth, and a few other girls. Percy was left there, staring after them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come along, Percy.” Chiron said, grasping his elbow and leading him away. “Tell me about your year, and come have some food. Gracious, you’ve grown…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does she want with them?” Percy asked abruptly. “Artemis with those girls.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grover and Chiron exchanged looks. Grover answered hesitantly, “Well, I think they’re… You know, recruiting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Recruiting?” Percy repeated blankly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Chiron said. “Artemis comes to camp once in a while when she is in need of new Hunters. Especially when there are quite powerful girls at camp, such as Bianca and Annabeth. But I think her true purpose here today was for Thalia.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slightly reeling at the thought of Annabeth becoming a Hunter, he moved onto the more pressing issue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thalia? But, Thalia’s met Artemis before hasn’t she? She seemed to know Zoe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chiron nodded. “Yes, Artemis has tried to recruit Thalia many, many times. She has never had success. You see, Thalia was quite attached-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To Luke.” Percy finished. “So now that he’s out of the picture, Artemis decided it was time to swoop in, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that seems correct.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy went quiet. Grover immediately seemed to know what he was thinking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come on Percy, it’s not like if they join the Hunters they’ll just forget about you! Yeah, sure, they’ll be immortal and you won’t, and they’ll be travelling all the time sure, and they’ll have a new family who hate men-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chiron silenced Grover with a look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine.” Percy said loudly. “Seriously.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn't fine. When he first came to Camp Half Blood, it was the first time he felt like he had a family. And even when Luke… left last year, he still had Annabeth and Thalia and Grover. And then for the school years, the Chases’ had welcomed him and made him feel like a part of the family. Was he going to lose all of that now? Sure, he would have Grover, but how long would that last? <br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Chiron. Tell me the plans you’ve been working on all year.” Percy said, determined to distract himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chiron gave a mischievous smile, his eyes twinkling. “I’m going to have a meeting later, when all the cabin heads are present. For now, you must relax and have some food.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy and Grover sat at the Hermes table with all the Hermes’ kids, talking and eating. Many of them, like Percy and Annabeth, had just arrived at camp in the past few days, after spending the school year in the mortal world. After eating, Percy felt a little better than before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Zoe, giving dirty looks at anyone who gave her a second glance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My lady requires your presence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What would Artemis want with him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood up and followed her out of the dining pavilion, all eyes on them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what does she want with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She, surprisingly, shot him a  look and didn’t answer. They reached the edge of the woods, where Lady Artemis’ tent was set up. As they approached it, Zoe reached for the entrance flap when they heard the voices inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...I would like some more time to consider it, my lady. I’m flattered, like always, I really, really am. But... I still have certain matters to attend to. Important matters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Thalia’s voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoe’s face contorted in anger, and she burst into the tent without further preamble. Percy scrambled in after her, not wanting to miss the drama. “Matters to attend to?" she hissed at Thaila. "You mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>that boy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, don’t you? I have already told you, more than once…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thalia and Lady Artemis were sitting cross legged, facing each other on the carpet. A beautiful silver doe rested its head on Artemis’ lap. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Woah’</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Percy mouthed, still able to appreciate the sight despite the tension that was mounting in the tent. Artemis gave him a shadow of a smile at his awe, seemingly ignoring the two girls for the time being. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In an instant, Thalia whipped out her sword and leapt to her feet. Her teeth were bared, her eyes wild. In her new, gaunt looking state, she looked almost feral. “Don’t you </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span>…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough!” Artemis cried, standing as well. For someone who looked like a twelve year old girl, she was pretty intimidating. “Enough. I will not have you fighting amongst each other. Zoe, if she is to join us, she will be your comrade, your sister. And Thalia Grace. Don’t presume to ever pull a weapon on my Hunter again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thalia, her face flushed and still angry, put away her sword. Percy thought that there were even a few tears in her eyes. Zoe, on the other hand, was as pale as a ghost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Artemis nodded to Thalia. “Very well, Thalia Grace. The Hunters welcome you whenever you desire it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded as well, and bowing to Artemis, she left the tent without a backwards look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would like you to leave us as well, Zoe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked like she would argue, but also spun around and left in a huff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Artemis slowly sat back down, and manoeuvred the doe's head back onto her lap. She gestured Percy to take the seat that Thalia had just vacated. He sank down onto the ground, the carpet surprisingly soft beneath him. <br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Artemis fixed her eyes on Percy. “Perseus, I have heard much about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Percy is fine. And, thanks.” Percy responded. “I’ve heard a lot about you, as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let out a little laugh, looking at him a little regretfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If only you were a girl… You could have been my lieutenant, the crown of my collection. Is there a chance you would like to be a girl?” she added the last part, sounding hopeful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright. Let me know if you change your mind, though.” She shifted a little in her seat sitting up straighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perseus, the reason why you are here is because my brother has seen fit to pass on a message to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who? Her brother? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Calmly, narrowing his eyes a little, he responded, “Well, feel free to tell Ares that he can suck my-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My twin brother, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Apollo</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Percy’s cheeks burned. They say in silence for a second. “In my defense, I’ve only met one of your brothers, and with the way my relationship with Ares is I just thought…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Understandable. Anyways, as you know, my brother, along with being the god of several things, is also the god of prophecy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not another prophecy.” Percy muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Artemis shrugged. It was such a casual move that Percy found it hard to remember that she was a goddess. “It’s just a few numbers. But Apollo seemed to really want you to know them. Here they are: 30 31 75 12.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“30 31 75 12?” Percy committed the numbers to memory. “Okay, no problem. Uh, could you thank him for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will.” She gave him a nod. “Now that that’s finished, it’s time for you to be heading to the Big House, I believe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy stood up. Before he asked, he couldn’t resist asking, “How did recruitment go? Did Annabeth…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Artemis shook her head. “Only one has seen it fit to join me. Which is not a huge disappointment, as she is powerful beyond expectation. I still would have liked to have Thalia, though…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Percy could ask any other questions, he was shooed out the door by the goddess. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Percy stepped out of Artemis’ tent, and blinked. The sun had risen completely - He had been inside longer than he thought. He started towards the dining pavilion, intent on finding his friends. Especially Thalia. She didn’t look so good when he saw her earlier, and he wanted to find out what happened to her on her quest to find Luke.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oof.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Something heavy barrelled into Percy’s side and having not seen it coming, he fell to the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Percy!” Nico Di Angelo cried, beaming up at him. He was decked head to toe in black, and was wearing a boxy leather jacket. He had gained a few inches since last year, and his skin had a bit more colour to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nico!” Percy hugged him back, and stood up, with Nico still clinging to him. Percy was genuinely happy to see him - it had been a few months, after all. “How’ve you been doing?” Percy carefully unwrapped Nico’s limbs from his torso, placing him on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I’ve learned so many things. The other day I climbed up the wall for the first time by myself, I’ve been learning Greek from Chiron, and look - I even have my own sword now, just like you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the waistband of his jeans, he pulled out a short, black blade. It gleamed, and almost seemed to shift, like shadows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, what is that?” Percy asked, genuinely impressed with the gorgeous item. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stygian Iron! It kills monsters, just like your sword! It’s pretty great…” He hesitated. “My dad gave it to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Venturing carefully, Percy asked, “So, you met him? What was it like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico ducked his head down, seemingly examining his sword with great interest. “...He’s cool. Greek god and all. His palace is super nice, so is his wife. We talked a lot, I think I’ve forgiven him for, you know, abandoning me and Bianca for decades and stuff.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy felt relieved. He was glad that Nico didn’t have the same kind of experiences he did. “That’s great, really great. And the other kids at camp? They don’t pick on you? They’re treating you and your sister well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico’s eyes lit up a bit, in the way that they did when he talked about camp. “Yeah, they think my powers are cool! And no one picks on me because my dad’s supposed to be really scary.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy cracked a smile, relieved. “Good to hear.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you?” Nico asked, looking at Percy with wide eyes. “I’m sorry about everything that happened last year, with the evil guy, and uh, your dad stuff. Sorry, right, that’s supposed to be a secret.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy felt a flare of white-hot anger at the mention of Luke. He forced it down, and ruffled Nico on the head. “Don’t worry about it, little guy. But that reminds me, I have to find Thalia. Do you know where she is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face soured. “Probably with my sister… I think Lady Artemis is trying one last attempt to get her to join the Hunters…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a second, Percy didn’t understand what Nico was saying, “Wait, why would Thalia be talking to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bianca</span>
  </em>
  <span> about joining the Hunters?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then it clicked. “Bianca joined Artemis?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico nodded, turning away a little, his head ducked down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? But, that would mean she would be away with Artemis all the time. I thought she would want to stay here at camp, stay with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico’s eyes filled with tears and he burst out, “She said that she didn’t want to have to deal with me anymore! She said that she’s been taking care of me for decades, and now she wants nothing to do with me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico flung himself at Percy again, with tears streaming down his cheeks. It seemed like all the emotion he had been suppressing had suddenly come out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy patted him on the back, pissed. If what Nico was saying was true, then he would have some words with his sister. “I’m sure that’s not the reason why, I know your sister cares about you… C’mon, let’s go find them.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite how much he had enjoyed his stay at Annabeth’s house, Percy had to admit that it was good to be back at camp. With Nico at his heels, Percy stopped to greet and catch up with several campers he hadn’t seen yet. Even Clarisse seemed secretly happy to see him. His popularity had not decreased ever since coming back from his mission. If anything, it had increased since surviving Luke’s attack. Everyone was also desperate for information on Luke, and Kronos, and the rumored war that was coming up. News spread fast at Camp Half Blood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I don’t know anything.” Percy told Silena Beauregard and a few of her sisters. “I think Chiron said he’s going to brief everyone tonight, at the bonfire.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally freeing himself and Nico from the others, he dragged him towards the cabins. Passing by Cabin 3, he caught a whiff of the crisp sea air. It was salty and cool, and just a little bit musky. He faltered for just a second, but ultimately ignored the desire to go inside. He had to remember that he was a child of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thetis</span>
  </em>
  <span>, not </span>
  <em>
    <span>Poseidon</span>
  </em>
  <span>, which means he still slept in Cabin 11. Luke’s cabin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He and Nico strode straight up to the nicest, largest cabin, which was front and centre, and rapped on the door. Zeus’ cabin. After a second, a voice called, “Come in!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy pushed his way in, and almost pissed himself. “What the fuck!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cabin had very high ceilings. The room was decorated in stormy greys and cloudy whites. It was plain, almost spartan, except for a 20 foot tall statue of Zeus that stood against the back wall. It was a very, </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span>, realistic replica. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thalia, Bianca, and Annabeth sat on the only bed in the room. It was tucked in a little nook in the corner, the only place where they couldn’t see the statue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All three girls laughed. Percy scowled. “Can’t you get rid of that thing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thalia stood up to embrace him again. “Nope. Trust me, I’ve tried.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth stood as well, her grey eyes shining in mirth. “Percy, thank the gods. I was worried when Artemis wanted to speak with you. What did she want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy smiled at her, grateful that she had decided not to join the Hunters. He wasn’t sure why, but regardless, he was grateful. “I’ll tell you later. And speaking of Artemis…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes focused on Bianca. Like Nico, she had gotten a little taller, and looked a little more mature. However, there was a slight gleam to her, something he couldn’t describe. She looked just like Artemis and the other Hunters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Percy, it’s so good to see you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you join the Hunters?” He demanded, cutting straight to the chase.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked taken aback. Laughing a little nervously, she said, “Well, why would I not? I-I’ve always felt like, life is so short. If only I could have more time… And now I do. I can travel the world, live forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Why would I not?’” Percy echoed her words. “Well, I’ll give you a reason.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached behind him and tugged out Nico, who had been hidden behind Percy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nico!” Bianca looked surprised to see him. “There you are, you ran out so fast before…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you tell him that you joined the Hunters so you could get away from him?” Percy demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thalia stepped forwards, hands spread. “Percy, relax, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy ignored her, and focused his eyes on Bianca. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not what I said,” Bianca said defensively. “It’s just that, I’ve been taking care of Nico for pretty much his entire life. I just wanted to be someone other than his big sister, for once.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy’s voice grew cold. “Yeah, so? You’re just abandoning him? Leaving him by himself at camp? You’re the only family that he has!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bianca shook her head. “He has Chiron, he has the other campers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So?” Percy demanded. “This is my second year at camp, and yeah, it’s been pretty great. But I’ll never know what it’s like to have family love me and take care of me. He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>ten years old</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he needs his older sister!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what?” Bianca’s voice rose. “I should just give up my hopes and my dreams, to take care of him? I can’t live for myself for once?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy took a deep breath, calming himself. “Like I said, he’s ten years old, and you’re the only family he’s ever known. You may be able to run off with your new ‘sisters’, but your brother can’t just be fine with having the only family he’s ever known leave him. Like it or not, he’s your responsibility. You could have waited, and joined the Hunters when both of you got a little bit older, but no. You just ran off and washed your responsibilities off as soon as you could.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room went silent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico trembled beside him. Percy suddenly regretted his words. Even if they were true, and Bianca deserved to hear them, Nico didn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Nico,” Bianca whispered. “You know that isn’t true, is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico shook his head vehemently, hugging himself. He backed out the door and ran off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nico!” Bianca called urgently, going after him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That poor kid.” Percy muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Thalia snarled, narrowing her eyes at him. “It was wrong of you to talk to her that way, you know? She’s just a kid, too. Besides, she was right, she can do what she wants.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.” Percy said, looking at his nails and feigning nonchalance. “She can do whatever she wants. Just like how you abandoned your little brother, too, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy was just alluding to the fact that her brother was at Camp Jupiter, but Thalia’s face twisted in fury. She strode up to him, and stuck her face up to his. Percy had grown over the school year as well, and now they were almost the same height.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Talk about my brother one more time, Seaweed Brain, I swear to the gods…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth, ever the diplomat, stepped between them again. “Stop, guys! Please, no more fighting between us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stared at each other for a second longer. Percy, not wanting to upset her even more, stepped away, and carefully chose a spot on the floor to sit down. Thalia flopped back onto her bed, throwing an arm over her eyes.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Annabeth breathed. “Now, Thalia. Fill him in on everything that you told us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy sat up a little straighter. “Did you find Luke?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thalia nodded. “I tracked him down after a couple of days on the road. It took me a while, but eventually I traced him to a harbour.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A harbour? So he has a boat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A boat, and an army as well. We just talked for a bit and then fought for a bit. And that’s all there is to it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obviously it wasn’t everything, but Percy decided not to press the issue for the time being. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An army? What kind of army.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He has other demigods, and monsters of all kinds. And Kronos, too, but you know that already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy knew that her flippant attitude was just a way to hide how scared she was. He reached out to her hesitantly. “Hey, it’s okay to be scared…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thalia sat straight up, her electric blue eyes fixed on Percy. Her eyes were slightly red and puffy. “Scared? I’m not</span>
  <em>
    <span>scared</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>pissed.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She put her head in her hands. “Gods, Luke, how could you do this to me? How could you? You just </span>
  <em>
    <span>left</span>
  </em>
  <span> me, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>you chose your daddy issues over me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She started crying softly, sounding like a wounded animal.. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy froze, his eyes widening. He had never seen her like this before. She was always the strong one, the strongest person he knew. But, Percy was starting to realize that Luke meant more to her than he had thought. Hell, they were dating, <em>they were in love</em>. They were family. He couldn’t imagine what she was going through right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth went to pat her on the back, but before she could get there, Thalia flung herself off the bed, and knelt in front of the statue of Zeus, looking up at it. She looked like quite a sight, with her dirty hair, wild, red-rimmed eyes, and the clothes hanging off her figure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The whole room seemed to still. Even the statue seemed to go still somehow, as if it was listening. Crawling closer, she pressed her forehead to the cool, marble floor, she said, “Can you hear me? Are you listening to me, Styx?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room, if possible, quieted even more. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gods, Thalia. Please no.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you there? Are you listening to me? Hear me now, I swear on the River Styx, the next time I see Luke, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I will kill him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Do you hear me, Styx? Luke Castellan will die by my hand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Above them, thunder rumbled, and to Percy it sounded like the sound of a gavel dropping. Percy felt his heart drop to his toes. Annabeth shrieked. “No, Thalia, no!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the deed had been done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sobbing, Annabeth threw herself beside Thalia and clung onto her. Numbly, Percy joined them, wrapping his arms around them. The oath had been sealed. The next time Thalia and Luke met, either Luke would die, or Thalia would be resigned to a fate worse than death. What had she done? They had already lost Luke; would they lose Thalia as well? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A couple of hours later, Percy sat in the dining pavilion at Zeus’ table with Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico. Bianca was sitting with the other Hunters. All of their eyes were puffy, and no one talked. There wasn’t much to be said. Percy picked at his food listlessly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was the sound of a fork tapping against a glass. Chiron stood at the front, trying to get their attention. Mr D sat beside him, looking bored and self-righteous as usual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chiron cleared his throat and smiled. “I would like to welcome those of you who have just arrived back to Camp today. We also have a few campers who have just arrived for the first time. I would like you all to make them feel welcome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone clapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, for the news you have all been waiting for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mood in the pavilion changed. Percy raised his head and looked up at Chiron with eager eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you have been anxious and curious as to what has been going on, and I shall address all of that now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chiron gestured to Dionysus. “Mr D and I have been talking with the Gods, as well as some others, and we believe that we have an accurate picture of what is happening in our world right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He continued, “As many of you may have heard, Kronos is rising from Tartarus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were a few gasps, but in general, no one was surprised. Most faces were set in grim determination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Luke Castellan, as well as a few other half bloods, have joined him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More gasps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make no mistake,” Chiron said. “These children may believe they have the right idea, but they do not. Supporting Kronos will only bring the fall of Western civilization, as well as the end of all peace. If he takes over, there will be nothing to salvage at the end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We also know that Kronos and the demigods are joined by many, many monsters that have risen as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grim silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But!” Chiron cried. “With that being said, we do have a plan. The first phase of that will be preparing for battle, and defending ourselves if necessary. That includes training of course, but also, allies. That is why we have decided to reach out to our brothers at Camp Jupiter for their support.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pavilion exploded into conversation and eager whispers. For the first time that day, Thalia looked excited. Annabeth leaned over to Percy and whispered, “That’s perfect! The Romans are great in battle - especially when working in teams! And with their numbers plus ours, we’ll have a much better chance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chiron cleared his throat to get their attention again. “We will be sending a small delegation to Camp Jupiter in San Francisco to inform them about the current situation, as well as request their help.  If all goes well, we may be able to work together, and have our campers train at </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> camps.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thalia stood up. She still looked half feral and half starved, like some sort of wild cat, but there was a gleam in her eye that Percy hadn't seen in a while. Everyone who had begun to whisper quieted down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would like to be a part of this delegation. My little brother, Jason, is at Camp Jupiter, and I have not seen him in close to a year now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chiron hesitated. Percy could tell he was considering Thalia’s current mental and physical state, as well as her failed mission to find Luke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well,” Chiron decided. “I believe it will be good for both of you to see your brother again. As well, it may help convince them to work with us if they see we are powerful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then in that case, I want to go, too.” Percy said, standing up as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me, too.” Annabeth said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chiron hesitated again, as the pavilion broke out into talk, this time angrily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do those three always get the quests?” Clarisse snarled. “The rest of us are just as good as them!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” others agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quiet!” Chiron yelled. In an instant, it was silent again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Percy, Annabeth, I don’t believe that it is a good idea for either of you to go. Lee…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee Fletcher, the head of the Apollo cabin, stood up eagerly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As Apollo is virtually the same in his Roman and Greek form, you will have the most similarities with the Roman children of Apollo. And unlike some other gods-” Chiron glanced at the Ares table. “Your father is </span>
  <em>
    <span>relatively</span>
  </em>
  <span> peaceful. Lee, you will take three of your siblings, along with Thalia, to Camp Jupiter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Apollo cabin whooped in glee, happy to finally have a share of the glory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Head back to your cabins, now.” Chiron called over the chatter. “Lee, you and Thalia come and talk to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” Annabeth muttered, dragging Percy towards Chiron as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They joined Lee, Thalia, and Chiron at the front. Lee glared at them a little resentfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chiron,” Annabeth said. “We would like to go to Camp Jupiter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Lee said before Chiron could speak. “Why don’t you two sit in the sidelines for once and see how that feels?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop.” Chiron said. “Lee, Thalia, make your way to the big house. I will join you there shortly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After they left, Percy burst out, “Chiron, I really want to go to Camp Jupiter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dionysus, who Percy hadn’t noticed before, was still sitting there. “You see Chiron, the boy is insolent and shows no respect, just like that father of his-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes.” Chiron said. “Enough of that talk, Dionysus. Also, he’s a child of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thetis</span>
  </em>
  <span>, remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dionysus waved his hand carelessly. “Whatever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chiron turned back to Percy and Annabeth. “Why do you want to go to Camp Jupiter, Percy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Percy said, a little hesitantly. “I’ve never been. And also… Do you think… Is there a chance…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chiron looked at him a little sadly, seeming to know what he was trying to ask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Percy, Poseidon has exactly one demigod child at the moment. That is you. Neptune has none. There are no others.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Percy said, disappointed. He knew it was a long shot, but still… All the other campers had siblings except for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And as for why I am not willing to let you two go as a delegation? Annabeth, your mother, Athena, is Minerva to the Romans. They see her as strictly a maiden goddess, which would mean any children on hers are…Frowned upon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Frowned upon?” Annabeth spluttered. “Just because she's a virgin goddess doesn’t mean she can’t have children!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Chiron said patiently. “But the Romans may still see it as… Inappropriate. Regardless, the Apollo children and Thalia would still be the best choice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Chiron,” Annabeth coaxed. “I’m a brilliant strategist, the best that you have. I’m a natural leader. I’m powerful. I have the ability to convince them to join us. Chiron, you know I can do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hesitated for a long time. He looked at Dionysus, who gave him a lazy shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Annabeth, you may go with Lee and Thalia. We will discuss your role in detail when we get to the big house.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what about Percy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Percy, regardless of what people think, is a son of Poseidon. And the Romans do not look highly upon Neptune. I’d rather not take any chances.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth and Percy both looked disappointed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, Chiron-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raised a hand. “My final answer is no. I’m sorry, Percy, but it is not a huge loss for you. Your summer can be spent training hard. I assure you, you will not be idle here at Camp Half Blood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chiron trotted away, leaving Annabeth to shoot Percy an apologetic look before following Chiron away.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sound of weapons clanging echoed through the sparring ground of Camp Half-Blood. Percy wiped the sweat from his brow with his free hand, his other hand wielding a long, thick spear. The harsh early-afternoon sun was unforgiving on his skin. And his hair had gotten much longer than it had been just a few months before, making Percy feel like he was wearing a thick, hot helmet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarisse, his opponent, bared her teeth at him, but it was different from the kind of look she would have given him just a year ago. Annabeth, Thalia, and the others had been gone for a couple of weeks now, and well - Percy had to face the realization that he didn’t have many other close friends. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was Nico, who was still more a child than anything. Bianca, who had already left with Artemis and the other Hunters. And of course, he had Grover, except he had gone on another mission before Percy had arrived at camp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Other than that, though, there weren’t many people who Percy was close with at camp. In fact, he had only been an actual camper for a short period of time - he’d trained for about a week, gone on a mission, gotten hurt by Luke which resulted in a lengthy stay in the infirmary, and then he went and stayed at the Chase’s. So it made sense that he didn’t have many other close friends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Clarisse came along. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Look, I don’t want to do this either, Kelp Head. But now that Thalia and Luke are gone, there aren’t that many people in this camp who can give me a real challenge. And I need to train, to get stronger.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This then led to their daily sparring matches in the arena. He had to admit, he was getting more training in than he had ever gotten before. Clarisse was strong, and fought differently than his friends did. And underneath her insults, barbs, and smart remarks, they had formed a genuine appreciation for each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re getting pretty good at that,” She admitted grudgingly, leaping out of the way of a particularly hard jab.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks.” he grinned at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Along with Clarisse, he felt like he formed genuine relationships with other campers as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On top of that, Percy was training seriously in other areas. Everyone knew he was good with a sword, but Chiron had wanted him to be well rounded. Thus, he had been forced to pick up the spear, the mace, and even the bow (when training with the Apollo kids). </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So overall, Percy was happy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarisse threw down her weapon and swiped the hair out of her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, Percy, let’s take a break.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percy and Clarisse walked towards the water coolers. Clarisse gulped down her cup immediately, while Percy opted to pour his over his head. He never got sick of the energizing feeling it gave him. Clarisse made a face at him when he noticeably perked up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Disgusting,” she muttered. “No one else has that advantage.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grinned at her. “Really? Violence always seems to perk you up, so I had no idea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as he laughed and dodged her fist, Percy spotted three people heading towards the woods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, look.” he muttered, shoving her hand aside. “Who is that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarisse raised her hand to shield the sun and squinted towards the figures. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh, that looks like the Hecate kids. Lou Ellen, Cyrus, and Zerah, maybe?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of the figures, Zerah, their head counsellor, looked around shiftily before corralling his siblings into the woods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have to see what they’re up to!” Clarisse hissed, her eyes glinting in excitement. “They’re definitely doing something that’s not allowed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, exactly. So maybe we should just leave it alone?” Percy tried, but it was too late. Clarisse grabbed his arm and yanked him towards the woods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, ouch!” Percy snapped. He couldn’t wait until he finally hit a growth spurt and managed to be bigger than she was. “Do you understand the meaning of discretion?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Relax,” she said impatiently. “They already went into the woods, they can’t see us right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They entered the woods, the temperature dropping by several degrees. The Hecate kids were nowhere to be seen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They quietly continued into the woods for a couple of minutes, until they heard voices behind a thicket of bushes</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got them!” Clarisse hissed in triumph. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Percy could stop her, she leapt through the foliage and screamed, “We caught you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percy watched as Lou Ellen shrieked, leaping backwards. Cyrus and Zerah screamed as well, and Zerah flung up his hand automatically in defense, and sent Clarisse backwards flying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wicked.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah!” Percy cried, raising his arms and coming into view. “It’s just us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All three siblings related significantly, Cyrus collapsing on his knees in relief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gods, Percy! You scared the shit out of us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Percy said sheepishly. “We just, uh, wanted to know what you were up to.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarisse pushed herself off the ground from where she was thrown, her face red and her hair mussed up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, sorry about that, Clarisse.” Zerah said feigning casualness. “I can’t control my reflexes, you know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With another zap of magic, her hair was neatened and the leaves cleaned from her body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is so cool.” Percy blurted. “Can I learn how to do that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zerah studied him carefully. “Percy Jackson. Magic comes easiest to Hecate kids, but any half-blood who’s powerful enough can control it to a certain degree. You can already manipulate the mist, can’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but I’m not as good as Thalia is, though. And definitely not as good as you guys are.” Percy admitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarisse cut in angrily before he could answer. “Enough, Seaweed Brain! We’re not here to fawn over them. What are you three doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zerah sneered at her. He was around Thalia’s age, handsome, and from what Percy had seen, powerful as well. Percy couldn’t lie, even though he was friends with Clarisse now, he was eager to see a fight between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s none of your business, Clarisse. What, I can’t go into the woods with my own siblings, now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You looked suspicious. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I know</span>
  </em>
  <span> you’re hiding something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percy was distracted from their conversation by something glowing on the ground. It was covered by leaves and sticks, giving the earth an ethereal glow. He leaned down and fished it out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, what’s this?” The Hecate kids and Clarisse all turned their heads to look. It was a smart phone. Zerah froze, his eyes wide.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oho!” Clarisse cried in triumph, her eyes gleaming. She swiped the phone from Percy’s hand. “I can’t believe this is what you’re hiding! You know that we’re not allowed to have cell phones, they’re a danger to demigods! Wait until I tell Chiron about this!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not!” Lou Ellen cried, her eyes filled with tears. “I promise it’s not a danger to anyone! Zerah would never have allowed it in camp if it was a danger!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zerah put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. “Lou Ellen is telling the truth, Clarisse. You know I would never do anything to hurt anyone here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarisse scoffed. “Not a danger? Yeah right. Even in the camp boundaries we can’t risk it. This thing draws in monsters like flies to honey. Seaweed Brain here would know all about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Percy said skeptically. “Annabeth and I were swarmed last year on our quest. Why isn’t this one a danger?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zerah took a deep breath, looking almost annoyed. “Look, I’ll tell you guys everything, but you have to promise not to tell </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, sure,” Clarisse scoffed again and rolled her eyes. “Let’s go, Percy. We’re headed straight to the Big House. I guess Chiron will just have to find a new head camper for the Hecate kids.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait.” Zerah said. “Stop. I promise, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> wouldn’t want to tell Chiron about this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He strode over confidently, and took the phone from Clarisse’s hand. He took off the case, and with a fingernail, popped off the back of the phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look closely.” He urged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inside the phone was hundreds of runes etched inside. Percy thought he could almost feel the magical power emanating from it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zerah replaced the back and the case, and slid the phone in his pocket. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Those are protective runes. I found a way to block the amplification effect it has on the scent of demigods. That way, when using the phone, your scent is only as strong as it normally is. So for most of us, we’ll be able to use it outside camp without any problems.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percy and Clarisse stood there, jaws dropped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, Percy said, “That. Is. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So cool.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the same, Clarisse started screaming, “You dirty cheats! You had this the whole time and you didn’t tell anyone!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zerah smirked, amused at their reactions. “Oh, that’s not true. We’ve made several copies of this for the Aphrodite cabin. And the Apollo Cabin. And Hephaestus, they really appreciate fine craftsmanship.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Percy blurted. “Why didn’t Annabeth tell me about this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zerah waved his hand dismissively. “Athena is a bunch of swots, they probably would have told Chiron. And not telling Ares was a given.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A vein in Clarisse’s head throbbed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s no big deal,” Percy said quickly. “We know about it now, right? And we won’t tell anybody.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zerah relaxed. “Thanks, Percy. I really appreciate that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean,” Percy amended himself. “We won’t tell anybody if you hit us up with two of those.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zerah hesitated for a split second before nodding. “I kind of had a rule not to make deals with anyone from Ares or Hermes, but I suppose I have no choice. We have a deal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percy shook his hand, grinning at him. Oh, the fun he would have.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lou, Cyrus.” Zerah instructed. “Head back to the cabin and grab one each for our new customers. And remember to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>discreet.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They nodded, running back to camp, looking grateful that they weren’t getting in trouble. Clarisse muttered something and trudged to follow them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zerah and Percy followed their path.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for that,” Percy said, grinning up at him again.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Zerah smiled at him as well. “No problem. Smartphones, useful things, aren’t they?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I bet,” Percy responded. “I’ve never had one. But I think it would be a great way of communicating with my friends, when they’re on missions. I mean, sending Iris messages isn’t really convenient at the best of times, is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zerah laughed in agreement. “Exactly. I first thought of the concept of this, thinking about demigods like you, actually. How you must already attract enough monsters, being a total powerhouse. The reason I was in the woods, actually, was because I was testing out something new. I added some spells onto it, which I thought would help </span>
  <em>
    <span>eliminate</span>
  </em>
  <span> demigod scents as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percy’s heart skipped a beat. “You can do that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, no.” Zerah said. “Honestly, I don’t know if it can be done. But you can bet that I’m trying.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sudden fit of inspiration hit Percy. Forcing himself to sound casual, he said, “Oh, well that sucks. Yeah, it’s really horrible for me, going out into the real world and stuff. I’m just a monster magnet. Did you hear about the fury from the underworld who tried to kill me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zerah frowned. “I did hear about that. It’s horrible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percy continued, “And all those other monsters. Chiron doesn’t want me to leave camp </span>
  <em>
    <span>at all</span>
  </em>
  <span> anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was true. Chiron didn’t want Percy to leave the camp, especially since Thalia, Annabeth, and Bianca were all gone. It seemed to Percy that he wanted to keep at least two Big 3 children  safe at camp so there would always be a hero of the prophecy. He understood the need for worry, but he missed going out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zerah laughed, seeing right through him. “Is there something you want, Percy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Could you teach me how to block my scent with magic?” Percy blurted. “Thalia could do it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zerah turned to look at him seriously. “Yes she could. I taught her how. Did she also mention how draining it is? How difficult?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, she did.” Percy replied. “But she also admitted that I’m more powerful than her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Regardless, you’re very young.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly, I should be starting to learn this early! By the time I’m Thalia’s age, I could be an expert. I could probably stay at Annabeth’s house without worrying about monsters killing her entire family.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zerah gave him a once-over. “Alright. I’ll teach you. But from what I’ve heard, monsters aren’t a match for you, anyways.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!” Percy pumped a fist into the air. “I could probably sneak out and grab a coke at the convenience store after this! I wouldn't be endangering myself like Chiron is so worried about.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not so fast,” Zerah laughed again. “It takes a while to learn. But… If you really want a coke, though, I could cast the spell on you and take you there. My magic is much more powerful than Thalia’s, I could make it work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percy was stunned. “Really? You would do that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, for sure. You up for it now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percy hesitated. He was reminded of Luke, offering him a can of coke in these very woods, telling him about Kronos, trying to kill him. It might have been his imagination, but the sky seemed to darken above him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zerah seemed like a nice guy, but Percy wouldn’t make the same mistake twice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” Percy said quickly. “I’m sure you have to get back to your cabin, anyways.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zerah frowned a little and said, “I’m not like </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you know. I know we don’t really know each other and you can’t trust me, but I would never betray the camp.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about this,” Zerah said, seeing the expression on his face. “I know Beckendof and Silena wanted to grab some stuff, too. Why don’t we all go together?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percy relaxed. “Sounds good.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One call later, Charles Beckendorf and Silena Beauregard greeted them at the edge of the forest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Perce!” Beckendorf called, waving at Percy. Percy grinned at him. Beckendorf was a cool guy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, Percy!” Silena greeted him as well, pinching his cheek and dropping a kiss on his forehead. Percy really liked both of them - they were like the older siblings he had never had. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s head out then.” Zerah nodded to them both. “But first…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He muttered some words underneath his breath, and waved it over the group, focusing on Percy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There,” Zerah breathed. “Now even the gods themselves won’t be able to tell that we’re not mortal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The group headed back into the woods on the way out of camp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They arrived at the convenience store around half an hour later. They were all sweating slightly from the summer heat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah,” Beckendorf sighed as they entered the store. The air conditioning was blissful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percy’s eyes immediately fell on the giant slushie machine in the corner. Someone cleared their throat. It was the cashier, a heavy-set, balding woman. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You kids have the money to pay for that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percy felt a flare of panic, but Zerah stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s on me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reached into his pocket and showed his wallet to the lady. She nodded, mollified. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Percy said, making a beeline to the slushie machine. Silena smiled at him endearingly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Kids,’ she mouthed to Beckendorf. As if </span>
  <em>
    <span>they</span>
  </em>
  <span> weren’t kids themselves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Filling up an extra-large coke slushie, Percy sighed in bliss as he took the first sip. However, he still felt a sense of unease creep up his spine. To calm himself, he scanned the small shop to make sure his friends were still there. Yup, there was Zerah, Beckendorf, Silena was there as well. Just as he decided there was nothing to be worried about, his eye fell on another customer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a gorgeous girl - like, really pretty. But that’s not why he was staring at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was smiling at Percy with a manic gleam in her eyes, and Percy had been around enough Mist magic to see that it was hiding something. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shuffling over to Zerah, who was looking at lighters, Percy muttered, “Uh, you know how you’re a child of Hecate? And you’re really good with the Mist? Could you tell me if that girl looking at me is actually a monster?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zerah sighed without looking up. “Honestly, Percy. I’m not surprised girls are staring at you. You’re thirteen now aren’t you? You shou-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had finally looked up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He blinked at the girl, who was still smiling at Percy in that bloodthirsty way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he said, blankly. “That’s a monster, all right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charles and Silena heard him and looked up as well. The demigods all drew their weapons in unison, resulting in an outraged cry from the shopkeeper. “Hey, you can’t have that in here! Put it away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zerah silenced her with an irritated wave of his hand. She fell silent, and picked up a book instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned his focus back onto the girl. Then, right before, Percy’s eyes, she changed. Her eyes became fiery, her skin became pale, her teeth sharpened. One of her legs became hoofed and shaggy. The other turned bronze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing here, empousa?” Zerah snarled. “How did you detect us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The empousa smiled wider and leered at him. “Oh, why </span>
  <em>
    <span>hello</span>
  </em>
  <span> there, handsome boy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t dodge the question.” He wielded his knife threateningly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span><em>,</em>” she responded with wide doe eyes. “I was just minding my own business, picking up some snacks with my friend-” she pointed towards another pretty girl, another empousa, who now stood at the door, “When who happens to show up? The hottest new hero since Heracles!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pointed at Percy. “Everyone’s been talking about him, everyone knows what he looks like. He’s so </span>
  <em>
    <span>powerful</span>
  </em>
  <span><em>,</em> and his parentage? How scandalous.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percy stepped forward, baring his teeth. “So, you want a piece of me? You think I can’t handle you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed, a gorgeous and tinkling sound. “It’s not only us now. I recognized you as soon as you walked through the door. And your companions - demigods, too, are they? Regardless, we’ve told everyone that you’re here, and soon you’ll have more company than you can handle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank gods, for a second there I thought that my spell had failed.” Zerah sighed. “It turns out you’re just too famous, Percy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silena glared at him. “This isn’t the time for that. Let’s just get back to camp as soon as we can.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right,” Percy muttered. “Let’s try to get out of here before the others arrive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without further adieu, he swung Riptide and hit the first empousa directly in the chest. She exploded in a burst of yellow dust. He turned to see Silena and Beckendorf battling the other one. Percy threw his sword like a javelin and struck the empousa right in the face. He quickly went up to them and scooped it up. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Nice,” Beckendorf said, nodding. “We could have handled that though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zerah, who had been peering out the window, said, “No time for pride. I think the coast is clear, let’s get a move on.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They ran out the door, weapons still drawn, and sprinted across the parking lot, back in the direction of camp. It had started to rain heavily, buckets and buckets of rain pouring down on their heads. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a couple of minutes, they crashed back into the forest. It gave little shelter from the harsh rain. Was Zeus mad right now? What was there to be mad about? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we’re good,” Zerah panted, wiping water from his face. “We’re still pretty far from the camp border, but at least they can’t see us amongst the trees. They still won’t be able to smell us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Percy,” Silena hissed, panting as well, “When we get back to camp, I’m figuring out a disguise for you. This </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> happen again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowing down, the four campers took a second to breathe and rest. Percy felt guilty for feeling fine - the water had only energized him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, I’m really sorry about that, guys.” Percy apologized, feeling horrible about the entire situation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Save it,” Beckendof said. “None of this is your fault, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he could respond, a howl rang out from behind them. They all groaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s get moving.” Zerah snapped at them. “They’re closer than we thought.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But apparently they were a lot closer than they thought because only a second later did the first hellhound bound through the trees. It snarled and snapped at them, sending the campers scrambling back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Away!” Zerah yelled, flinging another ball of magic towards the hound’s face. It recoiled and growled in anger. “Quick, run!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The small group tore and crashed through the forest, and several other howls rang out in unison. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Great, it’s a whole family of hellhounds.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s the camp border?” Percy demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re nowhere close to it!” Silena moaned in distress. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Out of nowhere, a second hellhound leapt out between two trees, leaping towards Percy. He ducked out of instinct, and the hound fell to the ground hard. It got up immediately and snarled at them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, boy,” Percy muttered. “Did Hades send you or something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the sound of his master’s name, he bared his fangs and prepared to leap at them again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percy quickly ran to the side, bringing the hound’s attention away from the others. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, over here, boy!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He waited just until the hellhound leaped again, and threw himself flat on his back on the ground. When the hound was right above him, he brought the sword up between the hound’s ribs, coughing as the yellow dust exploded in his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Percy!” Zerah cried. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> that good,” Beckendorf admitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The rain helps,” Percy yelled, standing up. “Hurry up!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy didn’t know how, but they had almost made it back to camp without being injured. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank the gods,” Zerah breathed, almost looking like a drowned puppy. “The border’s right up ahead.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And just as well, as the rain had started to fall harder and harder on top of their heads. They all looked around anxiously, unable to hear the sounds of monsters above the sound of the rain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, guys?” Zerah said, for the first time, looking a little worried. “Can I tell you something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, what’s up man?” Beckendof asked, obviously trying to keep himself from collapsing. The group was fine walking there, but the sprint back, in the rain, with monsters? Not so much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m only telling you guys this because we’re pretty much back at camp already. You know the anti-detection spell I did? To prevent the monsters from finding us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percy, the only energized one, nodded. “What about it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Zerah said, eyes fixed straight ahead. “I couldn't maintain it. I had to stop it somewhere a little after the second hellhound.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“WHAT!” Silena shrieked. Zerah gave an almost imperceptible wince. “You, what? You mean, for most of the journey, we’ve just been sitting ducks?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t have a choice,” Zerah said defensively. “I used too much magic with that hellhound.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silena opened her mouth again and Beckendorf held up a hand and sighed. “It’s fine, babe. We’re almost back at camp, anyways. He probably just didn’t want to worry us by telling us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Zerah nodded gratefully. “And look, we’re back at camp, no problems.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as he said that, Silena screamed and pointed behind them. Another hellhound. Percy’s body reacted before he did. Just as he had killed the empousa, he threw Riptide like a javelin and caught the hound right in the face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go,” Percy urged. “The sword will come back to me in a minute or two. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sprinting towards the border as though running to the finish line, something stopped Silena dead in her tracks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, guys?” She ventured. She pointed to a large, moving figure coming towards them from the side. As it came closer, Percy saw it was a 6-foot tall being, with large horns. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The minotaur,” Zerah breathed in awe. “It’s a legend. The stories about it-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Silena said impatiently. “It’s probably one of the most dangerous monsters out there. It kills a bunch of demigods each year. Hurry up!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silena’s words stopped Percy dead in his tracks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait.” Percy said. “It kills demigods? A lot of them?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Percy, I just said that! It hasn’t been killed in quite a while, so it’s just been roaming around for hundreds of years now, probably.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percy hesitated. “You guys go back to camp without me. I’ll take care of him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zerah laughed. “Percy, don’t be stupid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn’t you hear her?” Percy insisted. “This thing has probably killed hundreds of demigods like us. If I can kill him now, he might not reform for thousands of years.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t even have your sword!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t need it.” Percy said confidently. “The rain, it gives me power. I know I can take him right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pushed them towards the camp border. “Go! If you want, you can watch me from inside the camp. I’ll be fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without a second word, he ran towards the minotaur. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he got close, it raised his head and sniffed the air. Oh, he knew exactly where Percy was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come and get me!” Percy yelled at him. The rain really brought out the antagonistic nature of his father’s blood in him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The minotaur growled, a low, angry noise, and charged him. Percy leapt to the side, and it got its horns caught on the tree. As it struggled to break free, Percy leapt on his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It made an inhuman noise, finally freeing itself, swinging its head back and forth. Percy felt like he was on some kind of bizarre roller coaster. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, with his rain-enhanced strength, Percy grabbed onto one of his enormous horns, and flipped forwards off the beast. The horn snapped off his head with an echoing crack, and the minotaur collapsed, dead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, that was pretty anticlimactic.” Percy muttered, admiring the horn in his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He made his way across the border towards his friends, who were all looking at him with varying degrees of annoyance. Beckendorf was the only one who wasn’t trying to hide how impressed he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no rain inside the camp, and Percy felt his energy lessen slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never. Do that. Again!” Silena yelled, grabbing him into a tight squeeze. “Percy you scared the crap out of me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gods, that was so sick,” Beckendorf laughed. “Percy, you’re the man.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zerah also cracked a reluctant smile, and threw his arms around his shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, let’s go back. We are </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> doing that again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percy smiled as they made their way back onto the campground, feeling the warm feeling of newfound friendship. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, when they got back to the edge of the forest, Chiron was there waiting for him. His face was grave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn,” Zerah muttered. “Don’t worry, let me explain this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he stepped forward, Chiron raised his hand. Percy had never seen his face so solemn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Enough Zerah. I don’t need to hear it right now.” Chiron’s gaze lingered briefly on the minotaur horn in Percy’s hand. “I need to speak to Percy, alone. The rest of you, go back to your cabins and stay there, so help me gods.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>None of them were brave enough to disobey a direct order from Chiron. They all walked quickly away, shooting Percy encouraging looks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chiron-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once again, Chiron held up a hand. “Not now, Percy. You will receive your punishment later, but now, we have more pressing issues on hand.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next words he spoke made Percy’s heart freeze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s Annabeth.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>